Missions, Marriages, and Paperwork
by Schuneko
Summary: Sequel to See Me Through, read that one 1st! Tuck and Chloe are together and so, face a whole new set of problems. Ugh I'm horrible at the summaries... Rated M for language and some good old Citrus action lol. Tuck/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, hope you enjoy! Please Review. I have a few chapters and the writing is good, but I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

**Warnings: I was going to cut this chapter off early, but it was just too short. So there is some major...well kinda major, depends on your point of view... Anyway major citrus headed your way, 1st chapter no less you lucky dogs lol...**

**I do not own This Means War ;_;**

**ENJOY!**

It had been almost a month since Chloe and Tuck had gotten together. It was a blissfully calm month, filled with paperwork and stolen kisses. The brit had a tendency to be careful almost too careful, but every now and then he would yank her into an empty office and kiss her senseless. "Tuck…" she breathed, her chest heaving, her cheeks pink. His fingers trailed the blush and her swollen lips before claiming them again. Then he was gone and she was left, charged and frustrated, but wholly in love with the man. The knowledge was somewhat startling as she willed her heart to slow and the stars to leave her eyes. He'd looked at her with the love of a nation and despite herself she was scared.

"Hey Chlo where were you? Collins wants this report typed up", FDR inquired as she walked into the office.

"Ok", Chloe replied, taking the folder from his outstretched hand. "I was talking to tech, Adriana had her baby and Martin is showing anyone who will stop, the pictures", she explained as she began moving towards her desk and FDR nodded with a smile. She left out the part about her boyfriend and their fevered yet PG escapades as she stopped halfway from him and turned. "Hey FDR can…can we talk"

"Uh, sure beautiful, lunch in an hour?"

"Great…" Chloe replied with a sigh, they set up a place and she knew it to have private booths so they could chat uninhibited.

"I have something to tell you too!" FDR burbled excitedly.

Luckily Tuck was busy on some errand or set up for Collins and so they were free to escape the office unnoticed. As they sat in the large booth with a curtain pulled for privacy and finished plates pushed to the side Chloe spoke, "FDR I love him!" She scowled as he laughed.

"I know beautiful…"

"No you don't get it" Chloe barked, cutting him off. "I LOVE him and…and…"

"Ohhh…you're scared…" FDR finished for her, understanding dawning as his hand covered hers, stopping her from worrying the paper napkin in her hand.

"Terrified…" Chloe whispered, sitting back in the booth and putting her head in her hands. "The last time I loved someone they turned out to be a psychopathic ass hole!" She grumbled and eyed him warily as he laughed again.

"Chlo I highly doubt they let psychopathic ass holes into the CIA, ass holes maybe, but I think we both know; Tuck isn't one of those!" FDR replied and she shook her head with her own somewhat rattled laugh. "Talk to him beautiful, he'll understand", he entreated and she nodded as she reached for her glass. They made small talk until FDR just couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm going to ask Lauren to marry me!" he blurted happily and her face split into a grin.

"Oh handsome that's wonderful!" Chloe replied excitedly with a clap of her hands. She asked when and how, giving her input purely as a fellow woman. Though if she were honest, her answers were kind of voiced as a hope he'd tell Tuck the purposely leaked information. They finished the lunch with a little time to spare and when they returned with coffee and or tea, Tuck was sitting at his desk. She set the steaming cup in front of him and her heated fingers trailed his jaw as she moved past his desk and to her own.

Tuck's eyes watched her go and FDR smirked at the extra sway in her hips as she went. She had plugged headphones into her computer as she glanced over the report she needed to finish typing up. _Bedroom Hymns by Florence + the Machine_ sounded and her heart sped up as the wayward thought of what she'd like to do to her brit in his bed or any bed for that matter, flitted through her mind. Complete with startling color quality and sound to boot. She closed her eyes with a gulp and willed her pounding heart to slow and the flush to stop creeping up her skin.

Talking to said brit about it was something she resolved to do. They'd taken it slow for long enough, and it was high time this relationship pushed the speed limit or she'd never get any work done. As the day came to a close and she'd managed to finish the report, she walked by Tuck's desk and asked if he had any plans. When he said no, she informed him that she'd be cooking him dinner then and she'd be by at 7. FDR gave Tuck a knowing smile even as she waved to her brother type and he responded in kind.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN TOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBL ACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKS CENTOBLACK**

That night she made pasta with wine to drink and a light salad for a starter. She curled to the brit's side and nuzzled as they watched TV and had more wine. A pleasant buzz crawled its fuzzy way through her system and she giggled as his fingers grazed her stomach. More episodes followed and more wine had her almost drunk. She shook her head; she needed to keep her wits if she was going to go through with her plan. When Tuck disentangled himself from her hold to bring the wine glasses to the kitchen, she turned, kneeling against the back of the couch. "Tuck do you think I'm sexy?" Chloe inquired lightly and he looked up from the bar with an eyebrow raise.

"Do I…What? Sexy…luv are you drunk?" Tuck chuckled nervously and gulped when she glared.

"No…" pause for contemplation. "Ok drunk-ish…answer the question", Chloe grumbled expectantly. Neither had moved and it almost felt like a standoff.

"Chlo I…" Tuck started to reply and she growled angrily. Liquid courage! You gotta love it. She stripped off her pants before walking up to him and shoving them into his hands. The action left her in a blue with pink pinstripes blouse that fell to her thighs and little else. He looked blankly from the garment in hand to her retreating back as she stopped at the bottom of his bedroom stairs.

"I'm going to bed, Naked!" Chloe yelled and he audibly swallowed. "You can join me or sleep down here, I don't care", she huffed and stomped upstairs, undoing her shirt as she went. He had to admire her anger, he'd give her a minute or two before he marched up there and let her know just how sexy he'd thought she was. This was since, well since her first gig when he'd started to think of her THAT way.

She lay face up, almost rigid on the still made bed with her head in her hands. Oh crap what had she just done? Double crap! What if he did sleep downstairs…? When he spoke, his voice was shocked, breathy, and laced with desire. "You…You're not naked luv…" Tuck stated, almost angry albeit playfully so and disappointed?

Her hands left her face and her breath hitched at the sound. "Did you want me to be?" Chloe inquired trailing a finger or two along her thigh and inching up the halfway buttoned blouse.

"Yes." Tuck whispered, it was more of a strangled moan than a whisper and completely honest. She was suddenly regretting her fear of him staying away when he inched forward as she beckoned him closer. He reached her in seconds, pressing her back into the mattress as he crawled onto the bed and over her. "You are sexy luv, so sexy", he informed as he nuzzled her neck. Her head fell back, her fingers grazing his scalp through his short hair. Gun callused, but gentle hands smoothed up her legs as his mouth reached hers. "How could I not have wanted you? …I've burned for you", Tuck moaned as the kiss broke and his lips pressed a line to under her ear.

Her throat went dry and her body arched as his hands continued to smooth across her skin, up her thighs to her torso, under her shirt. "Fuuuuck", Chloe moaned, her voice low and breathless. His words were poetry and his voice, oh jeeze… that accent, magic. She kind of meant his name, but rational thought was lost as a wave of desire washed through her.

He nipped at her earlobe with a soft chuckle as her hands felt over his back to grapple with his shirt. "Was that my name luv? Or a swear you naughty girl?" Tuck purred and she grinned.

"Which answer gets you to take your shirt off?" Chloe panted in reply. Two seconds later his shirt hit the floor and hers followed soon after. When he began to remove her bra she was unresistant, her back arching again as his tongue laved a line down from under her ear to sweep over the newly exposed flesh. His name was a moan and though she enjoyed his attentions immensely, she longed for the chance to reciprocate. She gently, but firmly gripped his arm, wrapped her knees around his hips and her other hand around his neck. "My turn!" Chloe laughed and he smiled, letting her shift him easily.

His hands took hold of her hips as she straddled his waist. He was down to boxers and she wore only pale blue lace panties. Yet perched over him with his fingers running along her skin and passion laced love in his eyes, she felt more clothed and protected than if she were in a full suit of armor. She leaned down, her fingertips tracing his cheeks. Her lips pressed to his and then they were moving. Hot, open mouthed, tongue licking kisses trailed across his jaw, his throat, and down. He gasped and groaned, somehow finding the will to force himself to refrain from ripping her panties in two, flipping her under him and pounding her into the mattress. "Ohhh Nhhh, Chloo, mmhmm…" Tuck moaned a low and heavy sound as her tongue continued to map his skin and therefor his tattoos.

She smirked against him, feeling suddenly commanding and powerful. She grabbed his hand from her waist and sitting up to watch his eyes, she began to guide it. When his hand began to slide along her thighs of its own accord she saw something change in his eyes. Oh there was still love there, but they were darker, purposeful and dripping with desire. He flipped her without warning and she smiled b/c she knew he could have done it at any time. His fingers hooked in the strap of her panties and she lifted her hips in consent of their removal.

"Is this what you want luv?" Tuck purred as his knee nudged her legs apart and his fingers traced her inner thighs. She nodded almost shyly and he leaned in, nestling his lips against her ear. "Want to hear you say it darling", he informed with a husky growl and a nip of her earlobe.

Her skin flushed and though she wasn't knew to intimacy she didn't know what to say to him. This was the farthest they'd gone and she wasn't sure what he'd like most, but she wasn't about to ask, not now. So she stuck to what she knew any man would want to hear. "Ohhhh Tuck please", Chloe whimpered, "nnhhnn touch me", she added with a lick of her lips, her eyes half closed. He groaned, his eyes closing a little as his fingers trailed in. He teased for a little bit, his fingertips just ghosting over her heated skin. She whispered her plea again and when he slid the first digit into her she nearly convulsed.

"Ohhh luv, that for me then?" Tuck moaned, feeling how wet she was as a second digit joined the first. She swore again, long and low and the brit found it incredibly sexy. "Such a naughty girl", He chuckled, beginning to move his fingers in a steady rhythm. He leaned over her and she moaned as his mouth mimicked her own heated kisses along her skin.

Another moan sounded as his fingers and his lips drove her higher. Her fingers threaded and clenched in his hair, her hips grinding against his hand. No thought, worried, embarrassed or otherwise went through her mind. She was lost to feeling as Tuck sucked at her pulse point and whispered I love you as his thumb brushed over her hidden jewel. His fingers worked faster and she barely managed to breathe out, "Oh Tuck I love you…I love you"; before the world exploded into a million stars behind her closed eyelids.

He shed his boxers as she came down from her high and she pulled him in for a dizzying kiss as he returned to the bed. His knee worked her thighs apart so he could settle between them and her legs wound around his hips. He leaned over her with his hands on her waist as he sheathed himself to the hilt in her wet heat. Their moans mingled at the sense of completion. He started to move, the pace slow at first. "Chlo mmm you feel amazing", Tuck groaned as she clung to him.

"Fuuuuck…feels so good, Yes uhhnn harder Tuck please…" Chloe whined as her hips worked with his and she pulled up to attach her lips to his throat.

He increased pace with a shuddering growl as she not only swore again, but praised him and begged him for more in the same breath. Her nails scraped albeit lightly at his skin and he knew she was close again. "Let go luv, I want to feel you my naughty girl", Tuck purred as he held her hips, pulled away and pretty much slammed back in.

A strangled cry of his name was her answer as she felt her world detonate. He wasn't far behind as his fingers clenched around her waist hard enough to bruise and he gasped her name in turn. They rode out the waves of pleasure and collapsed to the bed together in a sated pile of limbs. They stayed cuddled together for a few moments before she took him by the hand and led him to the shower. She should have known when soap slicked hands began to travel her skin that it would end with her back against the tile, legs around his waist as he took her again.

They lay together, clean, dry, and utterly content as Chloe snuggled to his chest and his hand brushed through her hair. "I guess I needed to be half naked, waiting in your bed from the start…" Chloe mused thoughtfully and he chuckled. She murmured something intangible and burrowed further into the blankets and his arms.

"Can't say as I could have resisted, but I also think it was good to not just fall into bed on the first night…" Tuck replied, equally thoughtful. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, once, twice as she scooted higher so she could nuzzle at his neck. She wore one of his wife beaters and plain cotton panties, while he was simply in boxers. She kissed his bare shoulder as she seemed contemplative.

"I think it was good too, but I worry… I mean I feel like I make all the important moves… I hate thinking I'm pushing for something you don't want yet", Chloe replied slowly, her eyes downcast.

"Luv if I didn't want you, I'd have slept downstairs!" Tuck answered with a laugh and she scowled at him.

"You said you've wanted me, not want, but wanted… Why didn't you act?" Chloe said wriggling out of his hold. She knew it wasn't the best time, after what had just happened, but she was getting frustrated.

His hands came to rest on her shoulders as he knelt behind her. "I didn't know… I… you've been hurt luv and I know when you're nervous, I was giving you control…" Tuck intoned slowly, quietly and she huffed.

"Ugh men!" Chloe groused and turned to him, sighing when she noticed his almost pained expression. "I adore you Tuck and giving me control is sweet, but a woman wants the passion, she wants to be desired and done the right way she wants to be controlled…" Thoughtful and playfully serious expression, "every once and a while" she added with a chuckle as her fingers trailed his cheek and lips, smiling softly as he kissed them. "Trust me enough that if I'm not ready or not in the mood I'll say so and I trust you so much that I know you'll respect that answer", Chloe finished as he pushed forward and kissed her.

As they kissed his hips ground into hers and he forced her arms above her head. When she whimpered excitedly he leaned in close. "I'm going to make you swear till you can no longer speak! My naughty girl…" Tuck growled and she keened, her body arching, flexing against his hold. The action pushed her hips against his and she didn't disappoint when she felt his awakened desire. He wasn't lying as they collapsed, exhausted and completely spent to the mattress below them. When it first happened, she had felt sorry for the swearing, but apparently the words just served as a powerful turn on. So she'd swore over and over, different words in different ways. They were learning each other's likes and nothing got her like the predatory and possessive growl quiet, but powerful right below her ear. They'd even made love, soft and slow, she liked it and the connection she felt b/w them was powerful. Then when he got a little rough later on, she felt her blood sing with fire and she left scratch marks on his skin.

**So...So... Review Review Review. I hoped you liked and don't worry there will be a plot rattling around in here somewhere...o_0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love to everyone! I'm honestly interested to know if you guys have any ideas or anything you'd like to see. So feel free to PM me or put it in a review or I think my e-mail is on here. **

**Warnings: Some citrus, some swearing**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

They were lucky they didn't have work the next day as their intimacy had lasted well into the morning hours. He didn't know what time it was when his phone buzzed from the bedside table. Carefully so as not to wake her he turned her over and got up to answer the phone. She simply turned back, pulled his pillow closer and snuffled happily in her sleep. The pillow still held his warmth, more important it held his scent. He gave a small chuckle at the site as he stepped away, calling FDR back as he made it downstairs.

"Hey buddy, how was dinner? Did she talk to you?" FDR inquired lightly and quickly.

"Wow mate, uh hello to you too…"

"Sorry…Sorry…Well? You still haven't answered the question."

"I guess you could say we talked…" Tuck replied slowly, he wasn't about to tell FDR the truth. I mean how do you tell your girlfriend's brother, yeah we shagged each other silly, no words needed. Even if he was also your best friend and all you wanted to do was squeal cause wow she's a turner.

"Buddy did you two…?" FDR remarked and when Tuck stalled FDR choked, "Oh my god you did! So how was it?" the sound of a palm hitting a forehead sounded a mere second later as he realized what he'd just said.

Lucky for FDR Tuck heard his friend's realization of the words and put no anger behind his response. "Leave off mate I'm not going there and don't even think of asking her!"

"You have a point buddy, sorry… as your best friend I want to hound you for details", FDR replied sheepishly then added, "As her self- appointed brother…thank you for your discretion."

"No need mate…"

"I also feel obligated to inform you that if you ever hurt her or break her heart…I will break your face…" FDR stated seriously, "I know you won't buddy, but I'd be lax in my brotherly duties if I didn't let you know", He laughed as did Tuck when another voice joined the conversation.

"Hi FDR!" Chloe chirped as she leaned over Tuck's shoulder.

"Hey beautiful…Oh good I can tell both of you!"

"Oh my gosh you did it!" Chloe yelped excitedly and Tuck gave her a questioning look.

"Yep I asked Lauren to marry me", FDR bubbled, practically bouncing on the other end.

"Brilliant mate! Congrats!" Tuck cheered.

They both congratulated him and agreed to a dinner date that night to celebrate. Tuck pulled Chloe over the couch and into his lap. Her legs lounged over the armrest as he pulled her in for a soft kiss. "I could make breakfast, but I don't want to move", She lamented as the brit's fingers traveled her legs and stayed at her thighs. When her stomach let out a loud grumble, she relented and Tuck let her go. In the end she settled for an instant drink to abate the hunger and after downing it in one pull she informed she was going back to bed.

Tuck joined her easily, simply watching her sleep until he began to drift himself. That night they arrived sated and well rested after their long nap and ridiculously long shower. She hadn't felt the least bit sorry when she leaned in to kiss him and 'accidentally' pressed her hips into his. Before she knew it she was bent double under the warm spray of water as he took his time and gently held her when she came undone around him.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENTOBLACKSCENETOBL ACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKS CENTOBLACK**

In the days that followed he felt like she'd awakened anew the beast inside albeit in a good way. One that had him pressing his advantage every chance he got and gladly accepting her returning hints and dark suggestions. They kept it to heated kisses in empty offices at work even though Tuck had tried to push it further once. They both had been swamped, barely seeing each other for more than a shared lunch or two in the cafeteria and Tuck felt like he was going to go into meltdown if he didn't have her now.

"Tuck…Tuck please… Ohhh shiiit… Not here…" Chloe moaned helplessly as the brit hefted her onto a desk and his fingers wormed their way under her shirt.

"Naughty girl you know I love it when you swear", Tuck growled and she whimpered as he pressed himself b/w her thighs and ground his hips into hers. Her eyes flicked nervously to the windowed door and the agents walking past blissfully unaware. He could practically feel her distress and bit down hard on his raging desire for the woman splayed out before him. "I'm sorry darling, your right you deserve better than some rushed and dirty office hookup. Tonight then, your place, I'll bring take out?" He inquired hopefully.

"Sounds perfect", Chloe murmured, getting a handle on her voice and re situating her rumpled clothing.

That night as she lost it for the 2nd time he finally let himself follow as she fell to his chest, having ridden him like there was no tomorrow."Do you really have to leave?" Chloe whispered as she traced his lips and curled to his body heat. He had a mission in two days with FDR, which would take him away for two whole weeks. He nodded solemnly and she let her fingers pull against his bottom lip. "I'm really trying not to be the clingy girlfriend, but I still don't want you to go." She grumbled, inhaling sharply as he drew a finger into his mouth and sucked almost in contemplation of what the digit's taste reminded him of.

He released the finger and looked at her thoughtfully even as she traced his chest with its lingering wetness. "It's just standard recon, we have our weapons in case, but I doubt we'll need them…" Tuck offered and she smiled a little even as she shook her head.

"I trust FDR with my life and yours…I know he'll keep you safe and I know you will do the same. I…it's just…2 weeks?" Chloe returned honestly and with a grumble. He chuckled at her look of frustration and the fact she hadn't noticed his hands had moved from behind his head. "I'll miss you…ugh I'll be a hormonal teenager that can't wait the 5 seconds it will take to say hello before I get your pants off!" She added, her mouth falling open in surprise as he shifted her under him and his fingers slid back and forth in slow motion when they slipped b/w her thighs.

"You know I'd have no problem with that…I'd call it a proper hello" Tuck purred as he forced her body to arch when his fingers curved in. "Now let's see how naughty you can be before I have to leave, darling", He suggested and she let her eyes flutter closed with his name on her lips as he proceeded to lite every nerve ending aflame with need.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENTOBLACKSCENETOBL ACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKS CENTOBLACK**

When he left her apartment for FDR's waiting car, packed bag in hand, he barely made it out the door. She bounded after him, jumping into his arms and latching their lips together. FDR just grinned stupidly and tried to look interested in a radio knob. He was happy for them, but their displays of affection still weirded him out on some level. They both waved again as Tuck finally made it free and into the car before taking off for the airport. "Was leaving as easy on your end Mate?" Tuck stated with exasperation, but understanding.

"Not a chance buddy, Lauren almost locked me in the bedroom!" FDR laughed as they made their way to LAX. "Let's just pray these two weeks go fast, I miss her already…" He breathed wistfully and the brit nodded in commiseration.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of a shorter chapter... I'll do my best to have more soon. In the mean time Review review review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot time! Well more like story development lol.**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Chloe was sitting alone in the CIA cafeteria when a woman of average height and slim build joined her. "Hi, I'm Christina McCoy. You're Chloe Ferrera right?" The women with shoulder length glossy brown curls and stunning green and gold flecked eyes intoned amiably.

Chloe looked up and nodded a bit dumbly around a mouthful of chicken salad. She chewed and swallowed quickly, "Yes um sorry have we met before?"

"Not in person, but agent Hansen never shuts up about you and you looked like you could use the company…" Christina explained and Chloe smiled despite herself.

"How do you know Tuck?"

"Oh we trained together; I was part of the ops team during the Lauren debacle… We gave him no end of hell for that by the way", the brunette laughed a twinkle of mirth in her eye.

"Hmmm good to know someone stood their ground", Chloe replied with a laugh. She decided she liked agent McCoy, her easy smile, her friendly attitude and her boldness of just walking up and introducing herself out of the blue. They talked through lunch and the next day Christina brought her to what she called; the claimed table of ops. Chloe was quick to learn everyone's names and when they easily warmed to her she returned the favor.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

"Agent Ferrera", Collin's called and Chloe looked up from her work station. Her heart ached at the empty desks in front of her and her boss gave her a sympathetic look.

"Mam?" Chloe replied slowly, taking the packet of papers her boss was holding out for her.

"I have a task for you, the company team building exercise is coming up, your new friend from ops and ahem agent Foster's fiance have requested to go along", Collin's informed briskly. "We need you to run a crash course to prepare them and some others for war games…" She added.

"Yes mam, are you sure you want me, isn't a field agent more qualified?" Chloe couldn't help, but ask.

" I've had my eye on you for some time, get this training and the following exercise right and you'll be looking at a promotion!" Collin's stated with a small smile as Chloe's face brightened in excitement. Her boss moved to the open doorway then and turned to the burgundy haired women. "And Chloe… Ahem… agent Ferrera, it's good to see you happy again…"

"Mam!" Chloe called with a smile as Collin's stepped from view. She looked to the packet in her hands, she had reading to do if she was going to run this training and it started tomorrow no less.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

The next day she walked into the gym in casual work out wear. Some other agents had come and two actual field agents would be her assistants. She greeted them kindly and they her. One of them a woman by the name of Melinda Krieger and the other she recognized as agent Sanders. The man who had driven her home after the Heinrich case and her boy's war resolved itself in one afternoon.

She introduced herself and got the names of everyone there. As the day wore on she gradually became more comfortable in her role as leader. It was already lunch time before she had a chance to think and as she expected agent McCoy and Lauren joined her as she was reading through her class participants' backgrounds with a sandwich hanging thoughtfully from her mouth, mid bite.

"Hi Chlo, Christina here said I could join you guys… Errr sorry do you prefer agent McCoy", the blond asked the brunette sheepishly as they sat down.

"Oh no Christina is fine, actually it's nice to not be agent for once", said brunette laughed.

Chloe had closed the folder and finished the bite of sandwich. She was grinning quietly, having hoped Lauren would fit in and by the way the two women got along she realized her friend count was steadily moving up and she liked that, she liked it a lot. "So Lauren I have to ask are you sure you want to do this? We get kinda cut throat and super competitive it's not your average game of laser tag or school playground capture the flag…" Chloe inquired slowly, trying not to bring up the blonde's distress over Tuck's proficiency in even a simple game of paintball. Though she was sure he'd been showing off and taking it all too seriously.

"I know, I don't look it, but I can get scrappy and yes I want to share every part of FDR's life. I may not ever be any good, but I can at least try…" Lauren replied slowly and both Chloe and Christina smiled.

"All I needed to hear", Chloe returned and Christina cheered.

Over the next two weeks Chloe taught the class how to watch for tails, how to shoot and how to whip through a complicated obstacle course without batting an eyelash. "Oh jeez I'm never going to get this!" Lauren grumbled as she fell from the rope climb to the mat for the third time that day. Melinda having become another fast friend; saw and heard. She was blessed with a soft heart covered by a no nonsense attitude. Her hair was jet black and she had an athletic build. The raven haired women jogged up to the blonde and pulled her to stand as Chloe walked over. "How do you guys do this?" Lauren huffed.

"Laur, we train for well years and continue to train as we work, you've been here a week and a day for a crash course", Chloe chided with a smile. "You'll get it, move on for now and I'll stay after to work one on one, we can get in some extra shooting practice too if you want," She offered and Lauren smiled as she moved to the next task in the course.

Melinda, Christina, and Lauren joined Chloe for the extra one on one while the brunette's boyfriend who happened to be an agent in IT watched. Even agent Sanders had stayed an hour later to brush up and offer his own expertise. The agent was a skilled sharp shooter and though the guns they would wield held no real bullets they were thankful for the extra lesson just the same. When Lauren finally completed the rope climb in a passing time, with no falls they were all ecstatic, making up their own high five.

"Ok Chlo you promised you'd do the routine if I beat it", Lauren goaded and Chloe sighed in resignation.

Without a word she walked to a long row of carpet in front of an even longer mat. She ran for a startup kick and went into a series of cartwheels and back hand springs before a back flip. As she landed a bit wobbly her friends still cheered. They pulled their new high five and continued to laugh and chat amiably as they headed for the locker rooms.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

Two days later Tuck and FDR strode confidently into the office only to look at a work station missing their partner.

"She's in the gym; Collins has her running the War Games crash course. It's a thing of beauty, FDR I didn't know your fiance had it in her!" Sanders stated as he walked by and noticed their lingering glances on Chloe's empty desk. He hefted the strap holding his paintball gun further up on his shoulder. "Come on, I'm sure Collins won't mind, Chloe err ahem sorry agent Ferrera said you two wouldn't be back till the end of the week anyway", the agent stated and they followed him to the gym without another word.

Tuck was already charged and frustrated, having been away from his girl so long, but when they stepped in to observe the crash course he nearly lost it. Chloe stood with an easy grace at the start of the obstacle course, dressed in full tactical gear, all black, looking confidant and sexy as hell. "All right you insufferable bunch of tossers…" she called to her chattering class who stood on the sidelines. Tuck grinned; hearing her use his slang was almost as sexy as hearing her swear, almost. "If seeing me run this thing as a whole will shut you up…"

"MAYBE... We said maybe it will shut us up", Lauren clarified loudly and the agents around her laughed openly and nodded in agreement of her words.

"So help me Laur…don't make me call you agent Scott again…" Chloe warned with a laugh and playful glare in her friends' direction. When the whole class began to cheer for her to do it FDR and Tuck stayed quiet. They wanted to see this too and didn't want her to shy and back out knowing they were watching. FDR snickered a little when Lauren saluted Chloe in response to her comment and continued to cheer. When Chloe began to bounce from foot to foot, they knew she was getting ready and boy did their jaws drop when she got going. She flew up the rope climb, rolled artfully down the other side into a crouch and hit the set up targets b/w the eyes when she pulled her gun. Turning against the wall she dropped to the floor below and navigated the tire course before falling to her stomach and shimmying through the barbed wire set up. After zipping through the last 2 obstacles she ran towards the finish line, ending with an unnecessary, but well received line of cart wheels and various back hand springs over the red mark.

FDR looked dumbstruck and the brit shook his head with a laugh. "Training mate… remember she's had and been training obviously more than we knew of", Tuck stated quietly with a clap on his partner's shoulder.

"Holy…Jeez Ferrera that shuts me up for sure" Agent Krieger called as Chloe walked over and received their high fives, handshakes and applause.

"Ok class we'll call it for today, tomorrow its more gun training, War Games is in less than two weeks we still have a lot to do", Chloe informed as everyone left, but Lauren, Christina, and Melinda remained standing around her. Tuck and FDR walked over with Sanders and when she looked up to meet the brit's storm grey eyes she nearly squealed. He simply smiled at her when she clearly looked torn, trapped b/w jumping into his arms as Lauren had when she saw FDR or remaining professional.

"Hello darling", Tuck drawled as he closed the distance for her and kissed her on the cheek. "My place tonight?" He whispered and all she could do was nod as his arms circled around her waist.

"I think that means class is done for today", Agent McCoy chuckled as FDR set Lauren down and they headed to change.

"Wait for me?" Chloe breathed and he nodded as she followed her friends to the locker room.

* * *

**I don't think they would ever let a civilian do this, but I didn't think they would ever let Tuck take Lauren up on the trapeze either... It worked for the movie and this works for the story so nyah :P lol Hmmm a carnival double date might be fun... Yes? No? **

**Keep up those reviews! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all my readers, reviewers, followers, and favorite-rs. I love you all! Please keep those reviews and ideas coming.**

**Warnings: Citrus, swearing, you get the picture lol**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

She had barely gotten the used dishes in the sink when he came up behind her and pressed close. His hands brushed along her stomach bunching up her stylized t-shirt as his lips wandered her throat. "Bed. Now." Chloe demanded and he swept her into his arms. Her shirt hit the floor as he carried her without complaint and set her gently on the bed. Legs parting to accommodate, she pulled him closer as he knelt before her, "attached to this?" She purred, gripping his opened collar, tugging at it a little for emphasis and when he shook his head she yanked and tiny buttons went flying.

"Could have just asked luv", Tuck laughed and she smirked, pushing the shirt to his elbows as his hands gripped her waist. His lips traveled her throat, sucking on the pulse point and she bucked against him. He pushed her back as his hand dragged from her shoulder to her abdomen and his lips followed the trail. Deft fingers popped the button on her jeans and he leaned closer as his fingers gripped and pulled the material open further. Lilac lace that matched her bra greeted his eyes and from what he knew of her laid back style she'd worn a coordinating set just for him. "You're so beautiful, I just want to worship you", He breathed as he shed his shirt and she let him take off her pants as well.

She slid back on the bed and motioned for him to join. He stripped down to boxers and she dropped her bra to the floor before he crawled toward her like a predatory cat. Her hands smoothed along his shoulders and into his hair as his lips worked over her already heated skin. When he reached her chest and he let his mouth close around the hardened nipple she gasped and arched. "Tuuuck", Chloe moaned and he grinned.

"Well you're not swearing yet, let's see what we can do about that hmmm luv", Tuck mused as gun callused fingers trailed the edge of her panties before slipping inside. She almost reacted, almost gave him what he wanted, but she was determined to not make it that easy. He smirked when she bit her lip to keep silent and her fingers clenched in his hair. His hand left her as he pulled the lace from her hips and after kissing her breathless he let his lips begin to wander.

When he reached his destination her hips nearly vaulted off the bed. She couldn't fight it anymore and as his gentle grip kept her in place she swore. There was no way to see, but she would have bet her life he was smirking as his tongue set her skin on fire and sent her spiraling higher. One hand was fixed in his hair, the other fisted in the sheets, "Ohhh mmmm Tuck…Shiiit I'm…I'm…" Chloe whimpered and keened. His lips closed around her jewel and mere seconds after his fingers replaced his tongue, her body snapped taught under him. When she had enough wits she pulled him up for a kiss, tasting herself and helping him to remove his boxers. "Damn it…I want you in me," she play growled and she nearly screamed in pleasure as he tipped her hips and entered her in one strong thrust.

He gave her a returning growl and her hands gripped his shoulders as her legs wound around his waist. She didn't have to ask for more as his pace brought her over again. "Missed you so much…Oooh yeah Chloe…love you you naughty girl," Tuck groaned as she swore again. He moved so she was on top while he sat up against the headboard. His hands helped move her hips and her head rested on his shoulder as she kissed along his skin.

One hand braced on his upper arm the other wound into his hair as she felt the edge nearing. "Fuuuuck…I'm ohhh…Tuck I love you I love you so much," Chloe moaned against his lips and he swallowed her cry with a kiss as she finally took him careening over with her. He continued to kiss and nip at her skin as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. They cuddled and kissed for a while after and as she tangled her legs in his and trailed her fingers along his sides she suddenly felt the urge to laugh as she remarked, "you know if anyone else called me a naughty girl…I think I'd be mad."

"Do you want me to stop luv?" Tuck inquired

"No, when it's you I…it's weird…when it's you its sexy as hell, b/c I know…"

"You know I'm not treating you like a kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar?" Tuck interjected with a smile. He got what she was saying, if anyone else used his slang like she did and wasn't actually British he'd probably get upset.

"Right", Chloe acknowledged, her cheek on his chest, when she looked up to see him watching her with lazy satisfaction she felt her heart swell. "Tuck I…I can't believe I'm saying this…Can't believe I haven't said it yet, but I'm really scared you'll run screaming…" she intoned, worrying her bottom lip in a way that made the brit's eyes cloud.

He had an idea of what she was about to say and he hoped she was ready for him to jump her. Sure they had said fevered,**_ I love you's_** in the throes of ecstasy, but never plainly. His hands brushed over her hair, helped her sit astride him so she could see him better and did his best not to focus on the fact only a sheet separated them. "What is it luv?" Tuck coaxed against her lips as her skin brushed along his.

"I love you Tuck…" Chloe stated softly then added, "I mean really, I LOVE you and I think…I think I want this for the rest of my life…"

"Oh darling, I'm not going to run…I told you I wanted to get this right", Tuck answered and she smiled as he pulled her forward, cupped her face in his hands and sealed his lips to hers. "Nothing has to change yet, but just knowing how you feel, you make me so, so happy luv", He breathed honestly.

She understood, "I just wanted to tell you, b/c I…I've been so scared, but I need to let go of that. You're not him, I feel like scum for even comparing you…" Chloe returned sheepishly, trying to turn away from him.

He stopped her, gently turning her back to face him. "Chloe I love you. I understand…after what you went through…The prospect of ever after would make anyone nervous luv", Tuck replied softly and her shoulders slumped a little. "I know you want to be over it darling and I can promise you I will be here every step…This is what FDR was talking about, when he asked if you had talked to me… isn't it?" He guessed, his tone wasn't accusatory, merely thoughtful and she nodded.

Her look turned devious and she playfully quirked her head at him. "Can we not talk about FDR when we're both naked in bed and I'm about to ride you so hard, I won't sit right for a week?" Chloe purred, her hips flexing as she smirked, making him groan. Her mouth swept along his chest as her fingers fisted in his hair and her free hand gripped the headboard for support.

He nearly tore the sheet as he ripped it from under her and in seconds she was positioned back over him. She came down hard and quick as he bucked up to meet her. Her world collapsed quickly, but he wasn't done yet as he held her hips in rhythm and she breathed I love you as her tongue trailed the shell of his ear. "God luv that's sooo goooood", Tuck groaned and she trembled as his hands worked over her waist and thighs.

She felt a little lighter, having voiced her concerns and though rational thought was slipping she promised herself to always talk things out with him. If it often seemed to end in mind blowing pleasure, who was she to complain. She felt herself pretty much turning to jelly as Tuck's fingers found her jewel and brushed over it at random intervals. "Ooooh ohhhh I'm sooo close, right there yes ohhh yes", Chloe cried and moaned before he angled her hips and thrust up roughly.

They fell together, lips sealed, cries muffled and eyes wide. After they rocked through the swell of pleasure, it was a long moment of content silence before Tuck spoke. "You trusted me enough luv so…"

"What is it Tuck?" Chloe asked, peering up at him from where she lay snuggled against his chest.

"Well I've just been thinking…I mean we haven't exactly been careful and luv I want you to know I love you…so much, I want to spend my life with you, but…how do you feel about kids…?" Tuck blurted and she blinked at him.

Part of her expected this, thought it would happen the first time they had sex. When it didn't some part of her knew, he would roll with whatever punch life decided to throw at them and that just made her love him more. "Tuck I've been on some form of birth control for years now." Chloe sighed and he nodded, his hand brushing over her hair. "When I started, it was on a doctor's suggestion, to help with irregularity… side effect of some of the beatings and the stress of everything I guess..."

"Luv you don't have to say more…" Tuck murmured, his fingers tracing her skin lovingly.

"To answer your question, I'd love to have a family someday, the doctor said to see him when I'm ready…"

"When you're ready then luv…I know there are things to work through and I'll be right there with you."

"I know you will…I love you Tuck Hansen"

"And I you Chloe Ferrera"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

"You look entirely too relaxed…" Christina remarked as she popped a new clip in her gun and took aim.

"Oh that's b/c someone got some hot sweaty British action last night!" Lauren grinned, nudging at Chloe as she walked up beside her.

"Oh hush agent Scott we all know that you and your fiancé were doing the same thing…" Melinda laughed wryly and agent Ferrara smiled at her in thanks as Lauren conceded sheepishly.

They laughed and joked before replacing their headphones and taking aim as well. It was a weighted thought, War Games happened in less than 2 weeks and no more than a month and a half later FDR and Lauren would be getting married. Chloe had been as involved as Lauren had asked her to be. This meant she had gotten to know Lauren's friend Trish, who was of course maid of honor, very well. The women was hilarious, wise in the way only a mother can be and happy to welcome Chloe into the friendship fold. "Lauren you are lucky I like you", agent Ferrera laughed.

"My girl giving you trouble beautiful?" FDR remarked as he encircled Lauren and helped her with her stance. After their missions away the two agents had been given downtime. Also since it was their partner running the course Collin's had allowed them to help and though everyone respected their skill; the agents made sure everyone knew Chloe was still in charge.

"Nah nothing I can't handle", agent Ferrera smiled, shooting a target b/w the eyes while looking over at them with a smirk. Then left them to grin as she walked the line of "students" to check their progress and correct any mistakes in their posture and aim. Soon it was lunch time and as her brit walked by to wrap his arm around her she grabbed his ass in a bold move and kissed him on the cheek. Lauren and her friends laughed openly as they headed for the cafeter

"What's next in class luv?" Tuck inquired as he sipped at his tea and gazed at her thoughtfully. The table was full as Agents Krieger, Sanders and McCoy joined the 4 with their trays.

"Well I think we can actually move on to a real game. You guys and of course the rest of the class has done so well it'd be a waste of time to stay in the gym." Chloe replied confidently, looking to Lauren and Christina adding, "What do you think agent Krieger? Sanders?"

"I agree with you, you've done a great job agent Ferrera, I say finish out range practice today and then on Monday go for it!" Agent Sanders remarked and Chloe felt her chest swell with pride and her cheeks burn at the same time.

"I agree with both of those statements! I'll set it up with Collins when I update her on your progress. I don't get to say this often, but I'm impressed Chloe…Agent Ferrera" Melinda concurred, making Chloe blush further as she stood to go and do what she'd said.

Tuck was rubbing her back and FDR was grinning like a fool. The burgundy haired agent felt like she was going to combust until the brit kissed her on the cheek and reminded her to finish her lunch.

"Well this is just awesome! I say we go out for a drink tonight! You deserve it Chloe", Christina chirped and agent Ferrera beamed.

** SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

That night they almost didn't make it to the bar to celebrate.

It didn't help when her jean skirt hung from her hips and her black cami rode high under his overlarge camo green t-shirt she'd knotted and basically revamped to show the tank top and look more stylish. "Jeez luv you look sodding edible…" Tuck rumbled, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"As much as I'd love for you to test that theory…we have a commitment", Chloe laughed as she pulled on black worn leather ankle boots and slid a random bunch of bangles over her wrist.

"Mmmm you in my shirt…I want to just wreck you", Tuck admitted and she laughed as she sauntered past him to grab her earrings.

"You're insatiable", Chloe quipped and it was his turn to laugh. She glanced at the clock and then turned to him with a suggestive smile. "No visible hickys or bruises", Chloe glared and smirked as he grabbed her around the waist and maneuvered her back to the wall. Pleasantly surprised by the turn of events, he was more than happy to take advantage. Her hands fumbled with his belt buckle as he bunched her skirt around her hips. "Good thing this is jean and won't wrinkle…Ah! Jeez Fuuuuck", she gasped as his fingers pulled her panties aside and pushed into her. Her hips bucked as he pulled her leg around his waist and thrust into her at a steady pace. His thumb found that special spot and her hands clutched his shoulders as she panted and moaned.

One hand held her thigh as he removed his fingers and helped her push his pants down. Suddenly she was in his arms, gasping in ecstasy as she impaled herself. His lips were everywhere he could reach, but as promised he left no visible marks. Still he must have left bruises where his hands gripped her thighs as they climaxed together. Her hands wound around his neck, her fingers in his hair as her forehead rested against his. He kissed her long and fevered as he held her till she steadied enough to stand. "Sorry luv… can't seem to get enough of you."

Her feet hit the floor and her hands smoothed out her skirt as she laughed lightly, "When I can resist you and it still happens; you can be sorry…" Chloe replied, pulling him in for a kiss. "Until then I'm as much to blame as you are", she added when the kiss broke. "Come on; if we go now we won't even be late!"

* * *

**As always Review Review Review. I'm writing the paintball date right now. Any thoughts on who should win? Dasiygirl95, the date was your prompt so... Right now Chloe has the upper hand, but that can change. They keep writing themselves into intimate situations... do I need to send Tuck off on another mission or are we ok with this? Lol (heaven knows I have no problem writing it ~_^) Ahem... um... lol... So yes hope you all enjoyed and keep those reviews and suggestions flowing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry to all my wonderful readers for the upset of a non-chapter, but fear not this one is real! **

**Warnings: Our couple's first fight, so swearing, but plenty of make up citrus action to go with it lol!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ENJOY**

She was sipping at the second drink they had shoved in her hands as Christina and Lauren dragged her to the floor. _Starships: by Niki Minaj_ was playing and she finished her drink with a huge, gulping pull so she could dance hands free. Tuck and FDR watched from the sidelines and she really wanted her brit to be there dancing with her. Sick of making all the moves she stomped on the want to just march over there, grab him by the collar and march his sexy ass out to the floor. Christina handed her a large shot and grinned as she downed it in one toss of the glass. She was going to get plastered which meant she'd be horny as all hell. She would inform Tuck of this fact and then refuse to let him do anything about it for the rest of the weekend. If that didn't prove she was upset, she didn't know what would. 2 songs, another shot, and a fresh drink later she was alone on the floor. She decided she needed air and possibly a cigarette, which was weird, she didn't smoke. _Must be the alcohol, _she reasoned as she stumbled out to the huge open deck of the club.

"Whoa easy angel!" A voice sounded as she tripped and strong arms wrapped around her preventing the fall.

"Tuck or FDR?" Chloe questioned as her eyes fought her drunken state to open.

"Eh sorry neither, names Jase little lady", He laughed setting her upright as she blinked. He had a toned build; buzz cut brown hair and kind hazel eyes.

"I uh sorry…um thanks", Chloe mumbled as he handed her back her drink. She looked a little more than embarrassed as he took a seat next to her and offered her a cigarette from his pack only mildly surprised when she accepted. "This is weird…I don't smoke", she laughed and he grinned.

"You're drunk; having a good time…It happens"

"That obvious?" Chloe smirked; her inebriation and general loss of inhibition making her push aside the fact that she was pretty much flirting with another man.

"The way you came stumbling out here, yeah a little", Jase grinned and she saluted him with her drink and took a strong pull. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing here alone?" He asked as she brought the thin stick to her lips.

"Ugh not alone, no clue where he is though, not with me obviously and that just makes me want to drink more and blow smoke in his face", Chloe groused, not having meant to say that much. Tuck was probably going to blow a gasket when he found her. After all there were only so many places she could go.

"I see, well how about a dance to take your mind off it?" Jase offered, holding his hand out to her.

"Jase I just told you my boyfriend is here, doesn't that bother you?" Chloe replied, eyeing him skeptically.

"Look it's just a dance, if I wanted to push my advantage I would have done so…one song, maybe 2 if the DJ is playing something good and we can come right back out here."

She hesitated for only a moment and the rest of her drink and smoke. "Ok just a dance…let's see if you can keep up!" Chloe smiled. _Flo Rider's: Whistle_, was playing as they took the floor. He rested his hands on her waist loosely as if letting her know she was free to escape him at any time. Before long they had an audience as they both dipped and swerved to the music. Lauren caught site of them first and being a bit hammered herself; thought nothing wrong of going to find the rest of the group. Wanting them to watch, what she thought was a pretty good routine. Only when she saw Tuck's reaction did she realize her mistake.

"You weren't half bad", Chloe smirked as she walked back to the bench outside; avoiding the loose board she tripped on earlier as she went.

"Me? Nah when they were playing that Usher song you were on fire!" Jase replied with a laugh, offering her another cigarette as he sat on the other side of the bench.

"Always loved, _DJ Got Us Falling In Love…"_

"You belted out that rap like a pro"

"Did I mention I'm also a closet Pitbull freak?" Chloe chuckled as a waitress wandered by and she accepted a light from him. "I shouldn't do this…I should find Tuck…" her face fell, but she didn't move.

"The boyfriend?" Jase remarked as she took a puff.

"You are correct sir", Chloe stated as Jase regarded her thoughtfully.

"Well little lady he's a fool for letting you wander and I think it's time for a shot!" He intoned with a laugh and a completely southern twang she was surprised she hadn't placed the first time he called her, little lady.

"Lord I am going to be drunk off my ass!" Chloe mumbled as she watched him snag the waitress and order another round plus shots.

"How do you feel about Jager Bombs?" Jase asked with a smirk.

"Considering I've already had 2? I'd say pretty good." Chloe snorted, taking another drag. "Seriously Jase…I'm usually good at reading people and maybe its b/c I'm drunk, but I can't get a read on you…"

"And you haven't told me your name", Jase retorted and she looked apologetic.

"Sorry…um my name is Chloe." She offered with a smile as the waitress returned with their drinks. He smiled back, telling her it was a pleasure as he handed her the shot and she saluted him with it before swallowing at least half.

"You seem like a level head so I'll be honest…I'm gay Chloe…your boyfriend has nothing to fear from me!" Jase admitted then finished his own shot as she finished hers.

"I have friends that are gay... Some of the coolest guys I know", Chloe replied brightly and he smiled. She stamped out her cigarette as she caught someone watching them out of the corner of her eye. Her free hand rubbed her temple, "Crap…" She mumbled, waiting for the person to make a move, but nothing happened. "Oh for the love of…You going to stand there like a stalker or get out here?" She grumbled loudly. Though she was unsure of whom it was, she was certain she still wouldn't like the answer. Low and behold it was Tuck who pushed off from the wall and strode confidently over to them.

"Darling there you are"

She sighed and stood, knowing full well she was in for it on the way home. Oh he'd be all polite smiles and handshakes now, but the second they got in that truck…it was another story. Jase however didn't seem to register her agitation and stood with his hand out and an easy smile. "Jase this is Tuck", Chloe introduced and the two shook hands.

"Been keeping an eye on your girl", Jace chuckled and Chloe hid a grimace behind a rather large swallow of her drink.

She saw Tuck's lip twitch and interjected quickly, "Everyone ready to go?" His jaw clenched, but he nodded and she turned to Jase, "Sorry to run", Chloe apologized and Jase just shook his head. He handed her a card with his info, luckily without Tuck noticing as she slipped it into her pocket. "Thanks for the drinks and the smokes," She smiled and he waved her off with his own smile as Tuck's hand moved to her waist.

"Lovely to meet you mate", Tuck stated, even though he felt nothing of the sort. He knew Chloe was mad at him for his behavior that night, but he was mad at her as well. The alpha side of him wanted to throw her into the back seat of his truck and claim her till she screamed so long and so hard she didn't have a voice. Show her who she was supposed to be with, go home with.

Instead she was lead to the front seat after saying her good byes to everyone else in their group and driven quietly albeit tensely to the brit's flat. "Tuck, say something… please", Chloe entreated and she couldn't help it when she giggled as her hand brushed his ear. He flinched and glared and she frowned, feeling ashamed, "sorry, I'm a bit blasted, sorry", she mumbled, and pulled her hand back to her lap.

He let out a heavy breath, "I'm being a right wanker, I'm sorry luv", Tuck murmured and her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. She was honestly getting nervous, waiting for the yelling, the fit, she was so sure he wanted to have. His apology caught her off guard, what he did next even more so. He reached out and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss after he parked. The taste of alcohol on her breath overpowered the smoke still lingering there and she couldn't help, but groan when he deepened the connection. One hand unbuckled her seat belt the other slipped under the t-shirt to trail at her ribs.

"Tuck, I don't care how drunk I am; I'm not shagging you in the parking lot…" Chloe informed wryly as the kiss broke and he sat back and just blinked at her. Before she could say anything more he was laughing, opening her door and taking her into his arms. "Tuck…your kind of scaring me…talk to me…please." She murmured as he carried her through the door and up to his bed without a word.

"What's to talk about?" Tuck replied flippantly, his tone harsh and she braced herself. "Did something happen that I need to know? You tell me Chloe…" it was quiet, controlled, but venomous just the same.

A new dawning washed over her and she forgot her regret at the night's events. "I don't believe this!" she sputtered her anger growing, "are you suggesting what I think you are?" Chloe continued and when he didn't look the least bit apologetic, she damn near exploded. "I just told you, the man I love. I wouldn't shag you in an empty parking lot and yet you think I'd fuck a guy who I just met and happens to be gay on the open deck in a packed club?" His mouth opened and shut like a fish on dry land and she stood in an eye blink. "Fuck you Hansen!" She spat and stomped downstairs with all the rage of a hurricane.

The spare room door slammed shut and he felt like the biggest jack ass in the entire world. His hand rubbed over his face as he berated himself for how he'd just handled the situation. He found his feet carrying him to the closed door almost on automatic. "Luv please I'm sorry so sorry…open the door."

"Go." Thud. "Away." Thud.

He almost smirked as her boots hit the door b/w words. "I'm sorry Chloe please." Tuck tried again his cheek against the door, fingers sliding along the wood. He didn't know why he had accused her of such a thing. The mere idea of it now, so ridiculous he almost couldn't replay it to figure out why he'd come to the conclusion in the 1st place. He loved her, she loved him, the guy she'd met was gay and yet still, he'd assumed the worst. How he could make this better, he didn't know, but he had to try.

"For what Tuck, sorry you can't trust me…sorry you think I'd cheat on you b/c you don't like being on a dance floor?" Chloe barked angrily.

He could hear it in her voice, that she'd been crying, yet he was still thankful she was even willing to talk to him. "For everything luv, sorry the thought even crossed…Chloe please…I your right and I do… I trust you… So much… I…god I… seeing you with another man, dancing like that…"

The door opened and she was standing in front of him in just his t-shirt and a pair of panties, with tear streaked makeup and still looking sexy as all get out. Before he knew it he had surged forward swallowing her cry of surprise as his mouth met hers. She tried to push him away and when he didn't budge his answering smirk sent tiny powerful shivers all the way to her core. She hated that he could make her forget that she was ever mad at him, but as his hands smoothed along her skin under the shirt and his tongue slipped over hers she just couldn't think anymore. Her legs hit the mattress as he forced her back and dropped his shirt to the floor leaving his chest bare. Something, a spark, caught and flared in their eyes and she knew he was letting himself have the control she'd wanted him to have over her.

"Hell Chloe you are so sodding sexy right now…I want to taste you…I want to make you scream." Tuck groaned pulling her body flush to his. He knew that she should still be angry with him, but from her response to his advances it seemed the anger was forgotten. Forgiven? More than likely not, but they could revisit that later. Right now he wanted to apologize by shagging her till she swore every word in every language she knew.

She gasped and tried force him from her, assert her dominance and he just growled. Telling her to fight if she wanted, but this was happening on his terms. She whimpered, more in excitement than fear as his lips left a trail of kisses and his fingers 'walked' up her legs to practically rip her panties from her hips. One hand held her hands above her head, her body splayed before him like a playground and he was a kid at recess. "Tuck please," Chloe cried; her fingers flexing as his hand whispered along her skin. "That really tickles and I don't think you want me laughing at you", she explained when he gave her a look that said not to speak. His hand pressed a little harder as it crossed over her ribs to cup her breast. Causing her to moan and arch into the so far gentle grip.

She never even realized he'd used the t-shirt she'd been wearing to tie her hands. His mouth was all over her skin, replacing his hand, making her wrists strain against the fabric holding her. He was methodically slow; tasting every inch and it was good, unbelievably good, but frustrating at the same time. His fingers trailed her thighs again and she reflexively squeezed them shut almost embarrassed at how turned on she was. His answering chuckle just sent more shocks through her system and her legs squirmed. "Ohhh Luv" Tuck admonished as his hand weaseled its way b/w despite her efforts. "Tell me you want it and I'll give it to you", He purred, feeling her excitement and she whimpered. Her eyes slammed shut, her head turning as she made a show of flexing her arms as if trying to free them. "Say it luv", He demanded.

His lips were at her ear, his breath warm on her skin and her hips bucked. She gave up the fight, knowing deep down he wanted to give her the pleasure he offered just as much as she wanted to receive it. "I want it…please…ohhh…shiiit Tuck!" Chloe moaned as his fingers entered her and thrust at a steady pace. He was almost relentless, only stopping to free her after he brought her over at least twice. She sighed when she could finally touch him, her fingers twining into his hair as his lips traveled lower and lower. She lost track of how many times she fell, her body feeling like a gooey mass of nerves when he finally slid inside her.

He pulled her legs around his hips, release finding them quickly as if he'd been right on the edge from the start. Just the sight of her and the sounds she made as he pleased her… he just might have been. "I love you so much Chloe...So much", Tuck murmured as he held her to him and her head rested against his chest.

"I think I need to swear off sex for a week!" Chloe mumbled wryly against his neck as he carried her back up stairs.

"I will try my best to not jump you for 24 hours, but that's all I promise luv", Tuck replied with a laugh and she grinned, kissing him on the shoulder.

"You sure you can go that long even," Chloe needled as they reached his room and he laughed. Sleep came easily as she snuggled into his arms, her hand splayed across his chest.

Someone was trailing kisses along her shoulders, tracing gentle fingers along warm skin. She smiled for a moment and then the world crashed in, her skull throbbed, her body sluggish. "Anyone get the number on that mac truck?" Chloe grumbled, holding a palm to her forehead. "Driver goes by the name of Jager?" she added with another grumble.

"Wake up luv I got breakfast, eating will help," Tuck urged softly, nipping playfully at her ear before he got off the bed. He'd gotten up just in time to get her a McDonald's breakfast. Having been through enough hangovers with FDR, he knew the slightly greasy food was just what she needed.

With a little more prodding and the threat of a tickle war, she got up. After dragging on a pair of his pajama pants, that were barely able to stay on her hips and a tank top she plodded down to the couch. She settled into Tuck's waiting arms, grabbing a hash brown and taking an experimental nibble.

"Eat!" Tuck commanded with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright, sheesh…anything else master?" Chloe grumbled, taking a much bigger bite.

"Don't tempt me luv"

"24 hours…I'm holding you to that mostly b/c I feel like crap, but still…" Chloe mumbled and gratefully sipped at a large orange juice after finishing the hash brown. "Tuck...I'm sorry…"

He was taken aback by her apology. Wasn't last night his fault? Then he remembered her last not so loving and not so British to mask the bite in them, last words. "Don't be luv...things were implied and said last night that shouldn't have even been thought and I'm sure the alcohol in our systems didn't help", Tuck murmured as he rubbed her shoulders. "I'm sorry too Chloe…I don't know what got into my head last night…I trust you more than you know…I trust you with my life, with my heart!" He stated slowly, the last part a whisper as she turned to kiss him. Lingering orange juice sweet on her lips as his tongue traced them.

"Move in with me?"

"I…what?" Chloe whispered, pulling back.

"Or I can move…we can get a new place…just I guess…live with me?" Tuck repeated, fighting past holding his breath when she stared at him in a stupor.

"Uh…" Chloe stuttered and fear lanced through her chest unbidden, but she wanted this. She wanted the rest of his life and she wanted to give him the rest of hers. "I…yes ok yes", she blurted and she was kissing him again, her fingers tangled in his hair, his hands sliding up her shirt as he held her. "I love you Tuck…I meant wanting this for life"

They stayed in each other's arms, kissing, feeling, and enjoying the warmth of the embrace long enough that the rest of breakfast required reheating to be eaten. Chloe swatted his backside playfully as he went to the kitchen, sandwiches in hand to do just that. He smiled a little to himself…he should have made the suggestion sooner. She could be hard to read sometimes though. He knew it was b/c of her past and her ex. The walls she built to shield her mind and heart from him springing up on sheer instinct at the prospect of a forever with meaning. He couldn't blame her however, as trying and as frustrating as he knew it would be, he knew it would also be just as hard if not worse for her. "There you are luv nice and hot", Tuck stated, handing her the Mcmuffin before turning back to reheat his own.

They spent the rest of the morning watching TV and being lazy in each other's arms. Only getting up when FDR called to request Tuck's help with a wedding question. Chloe laughed, knowing full well she could intrude and her brother-type would have no honest problem with it. Instead she assured him she'd be fine on her own and he could come back to her place later if he wanted. She also knew an excuse for the two to hang out when she heard one and knew it had been a while since her boys had done so with just the two of them.

**Thoughts? Review Review Review. Next up, Dates: Paintball and possibly karaoke, should Karaoke be a double or should friends from the crash course come along? I can go either way ^_^ Might even get Tuck and FDR hammered enough to show their skills FDR mentions Rock Band in the movie after all. One of them might sing givin enough liquid courage! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**The paintball date! Next chapter will be karaoke I'm thinking of bringing back Jase, like he might own the karaoke club or something... not sure. **

**Warnings: Citrus...of course. ~_^ Don't think there's a lot of swearing, but just in case, be warned! LOL**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**Enjoy!**

She didn't know where the urge had come from, but she decided to bake brownies from scratch. This meant the kitchen counter was littered with ingredients as were her clothes. As she'd unknowingly smeared dirty hands over herself during her many bouts of mindless frolicking and dancing to whatever music was playing in the dubstep mix she had on. The songs were sped up and fractured and if she couldn't sing along well that only made her dancing more passionate even if it never followed a routine. She was in the middle of one of those moments when Tuck had made it over. Twirling around the kitchen as she danced, bouncing on her toes when the track picked up beat. Her kitten was lounging happily on the couch and out of the way as he ventured to the kitchen. The track changed as she made it in front of the counter again and began putting things away all while she continued to pop, lock and roll her body to the beat.

He wondered when he should alert her to his presence, but she was intoxicating to watch even as she was streaked with the remnants of various baking ingredients. Finally he made a move, her body only tensing for a second as he stepped up behind her and pulled her to him. She shook her hips and let her arms wrap around his neck as he followed the rhythm and his hands smoothed down her stomach. His lips nibbling at her ear as she ground against him. His hands didn't stop and she didn't protest or snark about imposed time limits on their next intimate encounter as his fingers teased her through the cotton of her pajama shorts. Instead she simply stuck her fingers into what batter was left and turned to him with a seductive smile. She licked one digit clean, trailing the others along her skin and leaving smears of brownie batter across her inner thigh. He knelt before her in a heartbeat, his tongue tracing the line her fingers left as her hands clenched in his hair.

She lost all sense of reality when he pulled her shorts and panties off before smearing more batter on her skin and continued licking closer and closer to…there. "Ohhh god Tuuuuuck", Chloe groaned, her grip on the counter all, but faltering as he reached his destination. Fingers replaced his tongue as his mouth left to lick over her stomach under the line of her halter top. Her hips bucked and writhed, he just thrust his fingers faster making her come with a curse on her lips and a groan on his. Her hands somehow had the dexterity to pop the button on his jeans and push them with his boxers to the floor. Her grin was infectious as he let her position him, the tiled floor a welcome cool against his heated skin. He groaned when she came down hard, gasping in such pure contentment. It was as if she hadn't had him in age's much less just hours ago and he pulled her down for a head spinning kiss. She rode him to oblivion right there on the kitchen floor tracing and licking batter off his chest as her pace caused his grip on her waist to tighten.

"Luv yes…ohhh so close…you feel sooo good", Tuck groaned and she purred at the praise and the feeling of his grip as he helped her move faster and even harder. When they both found their release, one following the other over the edge, she collapsed to him in a breathless heap.

The timer on the oven gave a loud ding and she flicked it off, not wanting to move. "mrrrhg that recipe is a bitch, I shouldn't let them burn, Chloe lamented, pushing herself off his chest with a sigh.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

"Hey thanks for going with me…"

"Of course luv…just remember, you asked…"

"You got something you're trying to say agent?" Chloe inquired mockingly.

"Nothing at all luv, but I'm going to wipe the floor with you…so you know!"

"That right?" Chloe laughed with a smirk. "Shall we make this interesting then?" she asked as she stepped into his space and pressed her paintball gun to his chest. Her gasp excited him as he pushed the gun away and yanked her closer, sealing their lips together.

"What did you have in mind?" Tuck inquired with a grin when the kiss broke.

"Well the weekend after War Games is Alexis's birthday jam session. She wants to karaoke too. So if I win you and FDR have to sing _Party Rock Anthem_…you win and I'll sing whatever you want me to no matter how ridiculous or embarrassing it is", She offered. Alexis would probably make her sing something crazy anyway so win or lose she wasn't risking anything really. That girl could talk her into almost whatever she wanted; it was actually a bit frustrating at times.

"Darling FDR isn't even here, how do I know he'll agree."

"Trust me, get a couple drinks in him and he'll do it", Chloe grinned, holding her hand out to him, "Do we have an accord"

He laughed at her playful professionalism and shook her hand before popping the safety lock off his gun with a smirk.

"Oh and of course winner gets to tie up the loser…" Chloe stated nonchalantly walking to the course entrance and sitting on the ledge. She looked back at him, chuckling at the shimmer in his eyes. "If yah follow me!" She said mimicking The Lord of the Rings line with a wink, before dropping out of view and taking off through the course with a triumphant peal of laughter.

"Get back here you!" Tuck laughed as he vaulted onto the next hideout in the maze of forts and buildings.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

She'd been tracking his movements for the last half hour, he was good, but there were clues. She pressed herself against a barrier and slid higher to peak over top. No sign of him, but her finger moved to the trigger just to be safe. She turned the corner whip quick and moved to the next wall. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she fired 3 shots in quick succession. Scrabbling over the wall she narrowly missed the splotch of a bright blue paint ball as it came whizzing past from a different direction. She looked to her right and not 5 feet away was one of Tuck's gloves. "Devious little sneak"

He made his way to the wall with the spot of fresh paint, but as he expected she was long gone. Or so he thought. "Alright darling, now where are you"

"Right here!" Chloe whispered, "Hi", she remarked with a grin, motioning for him to hand over his gun. "What was that about wiping the floor with me?"

"You haven't hit me yet luv…there's still time", Tuck drawled and before she could so much as blink and before she fired he grabbed her gun and yanked her off her feet.

She crashed into his arms with all the grace of a baby bird learning how to fly and she regretted asking him to run the course with her until he dragged her into a hideout while his hand pushed under her shirt. "Tuck you know how I feel about public places." Chloe sighed.

"Open your eyes luv."

Tuck was no longer behind her; he was at a small table pulling various items from two large baskets. "You planned this?" Chloe whispered.

"Last night with FDR yeah", Tuck smiled as he lit a low candle and dropped wild flowers into a vase as accents to the picnic he'd packed. Complete with a layout of pillows and blankets in one corner, she had no doubt they would be making use of. "I realize my suggestion of changing our living arrangement's didn't have the best timing or delivery so I thought we could have a lovely bit to eat and talk about it like civilized and rational adults." He explained as he pulled out sandwiches that already had sides in the container with them.

"Tuck this is…Christ…I don't deserve you" Chloe blurted, her hand flew to her mouth and she turned away as tears slipped from her closed eyelids. She suddenly felt out of place dressed in loose fitting track pants with a faded and old paint splattered grey t-shirt as she'd worn it before to actually paint in. One hand still held her mouth the other on her hip? Around her waist? It seemed ill fit and uncomfortable no matter where she put it.

"Of course you deserve me luv…whatever that sod told you…well he was wrong Chlo, darling least of all you deserve is me, but so much more." Tuck soothed as he wiped the tears from her eyes and gently kissed the salt from her lips.

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?"

"B/c I'm trying to be what you deserve."

He led her to the blankets where she cried quietly in his arms. Recanting every horrible thing said sod had told her. She was surprised when he made no move to even advance the way her mouth peppered his skin with kisses. Her lips only just resting on his and gone the next second. He was patient and there would be time. "Shame to let that food go to waste", Chloe intoned, her cheek against his chest as her tears died.

"It will keep" Tuck murmured, pulling her up so he could whisper in her ear. "I want you…I want to make love to you…worship you like you deserve."

All she could do was nod. He could read her so well sometimes, know what she needed and it took her breath away. He was out from under her, pulling more candles from a basket and setting some on the table others around the room. Once they were lit he moved a large and yet thin board to cover the room's entrance. It was a CIA set course on the CIA's own property. He'd already assured her no one else was allowed clearance to be there till practice tomorrow. Still she was thankful for the sense of privacy the board provided. The many candles cast a warm glow and her skin practically shimmered in the light. She kicked her shoes and socks off after bringing their sandwiches and the rest of the food to the blanket. "What say we eat? The light is beautiful and I'll not have my stomach growl when you're getting my pants off."

He joined her gladly, removing his shoes and socks before sitting Indian style before her. When they had finished the main course complete with her favorite brand of Moscoto to drink, she found a carton of ripe strawberries and a bottle of Hersey's syrup in the bottom of the basket. She handed them to him with a shy and excited grin then dropped her shirt to the floor. He painted her lips with a dollop of the syrup and took a bite of a berry, pushing her back as his mouth covered hers. It was like they were eating the berry together as their tongues danced. His body gracefully arced and molded to hers even as she dangled over the edge of the high stack of blankets. The blood rush only added to the sensations as he dragged the rest of the berry in a line b/w her breasts to her stomach. The trail licked clean, he pulled her up, placing her so her head rested on a pile of pillows. "Luv you are so beautiful…do you know what you do to me?" Tuck whispered.

He took her hand, letting it slide along his body and she gave a strangled moan when she could feel his desire. Her hands pulling at his shirt wanting to touch more skin and he chuckled before pulling it off. Syrup coated fingers trailed his chest, outlining his ink. After her lips and tongue removed all traces, she sat back gazing at him thoughtfully. "What do you think about me getting a tattoo?" Chloe inquired softly and he blinked.

"If it's what you want…not b/c you feel like you need to b/c I have them."

"No… well I mean yours gave me the idea, but I was thinking more about covering the scars…" Chloe explained, letting out a squeak as he flipped her to her stomach and straddled her.

"I think you with ink is extremely sexy and if covering these will make you happy…" Tuck tapered off, his lips kissing every mark.

"They're still there… a part of me that made me who I am…they brought me to you…they deserve to be something beautiful…" Chloe answered; her breathing spiking as he lifted her enough to pull her bra off. She turned under him, her fingers in his hair as he kissed from her throat to the band of her pants.

His hands pulled the snaps apart and she lifted her hips so he could pull them off. Their tongues danced, slow and dizzying as his hands roamed her body. Being in no hurry, his lips marked every inch of her, from her toes to her hairline. He pulled her panties off as his lips traveled lower and she worked at his jeans. Her legs wound around his hips, her back arching as he made them one. "I love you…I love you Chloe." Tuck whispered as he thrust slowly, but with a harsh purpose at the same time. "I want to give you everything luv everything a man can give", he added, her fingers brushing along his cheeks as her eyes held his. Then she closed them, her finger still moving, touching him like she was committing him to memory.

They made love till the candle light began to ebb and she was to breathless to do more than whisper I love you over and over in his ear. He came with a shout, she assumed was her name and she followed as the feeling caused him to increase pace. His hands gripped and angled her hips as he lost control. "Oooh Tuck. Tell me I can jump you and you can jump me anytime we want and I'll move in with you tomorrow." Chloe sighed contentedly, his answering laughter rumbling through her thoroughly sated form.

"If we didn't have work tomorrow I would want nothing more."

"I guess I can see if Nana will take Sassafras then. If she's there I can still see her." Chloe sighed, not intending to sound so sad. She'd miss the grey ball of fluff, but she knew not everyone was an animal person. If losing her cat to Nana's was what it took to be with this man, she'd buck up and do it.

"Luv why would you need to do that? I love The Fras; cute little thing tried to take my hand off; darling it was love." Tuck replied and she chuckled at the memory. Tuck had been trying to get the magazine from under the kitten, the kitten taking it as playtime. The way Tuck yowled with the kitten as it launched and sunk its tiny fangs and claws into his hand was priceless. In the end the wounds inflicted had been tiny and the yell had been more in surprise than fear or pain. Still, FDR and even Chloe had taunted him about it for weeks afterwards.

"Liking someone else's pet and actually owning and caring for one are very different things, I didn't want to assume you'd just fall into that roll…" Chloe answered honestly.

"Darling one cat isn't going to break me any other pet we talk about luv and we get together" Tuck intoned and she smiled, kissing his shoulder as she lay in his arms.

"I like that idea, how do you feel about a new place? Somewhere that's not yours or mine, but ours?"

"I was thinking the same thing, how does this sound; we both do a little looking, come up with a few places we like and go see them together?" Tuck offered and she kissed him, her hand sliding along his chest.

"You are perfect you know that?" Chloe whispered as her hand slipped lower. She never gave him the chance to answer as it was her turn to make him gasp and moan. Her mouth sucked and licked along his skin as her hand did its work below the blanket he'd pulled over them.

He lifted her up just enough that she could keep doing what she was doing, but he could see her eyes. There was such shining love and sincerity there it made his breath catch. "You make me want to be…luv without you I'm nothing", Tuck whispered, pulling her in to kiss her and wedge his nee b/w her legs. He flipped her under him and her eyes changed, desire and lust darkened them, but couldn't blot out the love he still saw there. The candles were going out, casting the room in darkness, but he didn't care. He knew her body; he didn't have to see it. He knew the right spots to touch, how to mold her to him as he sheathed himself in her with one strong thrust.

No words were spoken or whispered, she didn't even swear as he lit a flame in her that threatened to burn her whole. When he pulled her leg over his shoulder to get a better angle she nearly cried out. Her hands gripping, nails lightly raking and he groaned pushing into her harder and faster. Her world detonated and she cried his name as he followed her with an almost primal growl. She held him in the darkness whispering, "I love you Tuck…you're perfect and so strong, I just want to hold you, protect that perfection. I'll never leave you." He didn't reply; he didn't need to as her arms held him tighter and her face burrowed into his neck and tears slid from her eyes. She didn't wail she didn't sob, these were happy tears that shined in her lashes like diamonds when he eventually Pulled away to kiss her. Soon they parted completely and he moved to yank his clothes on. His hand found her cheek as she sat at the edge and worked her pants up her legs.

"What kind of place would you like luv?" Tuck asked as she began packing the candles and he pulled the board from the hideout's entrance. It was evening dark, but the sun hadn't set yet. He turned to her and she smiled at him. They didn't say more about her whispered words, but there was no need. They were perfect together and together they would protect that perfection. He loved her, she loved him and neither were going anywhere.

**So? So? Thought's I hope its not to sappy, but Tuck is you know...Tuck! Sheesh he's so cute I almost DIED! And I wrote it... LOL**

**On another note I was alone for 6 hours without my iPod and my muse decided to spawn a Warrior fic in my head. It's good I think, gives me something to refresh on if I hit a wall in this one. Should I post it? I'm really pleased with where it is going and in my head it's like a movie which was the same reason I wrote/am writing this.**

**Anywho please review review review Karaoke as promised is next! **


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, my lovely readers I heart you all**

**Warnings: Citrus, Swearing... You know the drill LOL**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY**

It was Thursday already; she hadn't even had the chance to look for new places to live. She sighed tiredly, watching her class's progress in the game she was currently running. Tuck had been a dream; with FDR's help they had reset at least one part of the course. She'd blushed furiously when she asked, but she just couldn't look at that one hideout the same. Every day she made it home, she trudged into the bathroom and ran a bath, the hot water and herbal salt slowly easing the tension from her body. The days she was at Tuck's he would join her. His hands would smooth over her shoulders and though she knew he'd understand if she said no, she made no complaints at his advances. He'd pull her over him and she'd ride, while he bucked till she couldn't string even a sentence together.

"Hey Chloe, I know its class, but I've been taken out and I need to ask a favor", Lauren stated and the agent turned to her with an easy smile.

"Sure Lauren what is it?" Chloe replied. She smiled approvingly as she noted that unlike the first two days Lauren wasn't literally covered in paint. Everyone had been shooting wildly with no real target until Chloe screamed so loud in German no less, that even FDR stopped what he'd been doing to listen. She reminded them to remember their training, to listen to their team leader and strategize. They were CIA for crying out loud not a bunch of drunken frat boys at a bachelor party. Melinda and Christina actually applauded her, Tuck told her it was so sodding sexy he wanted to drag her into the woods right then and there!

"Well two things actually FDR and I wanted to know if you and Tuck wanted to double date with us tomorrow and also I was erm hoping I could impose on you to sing at our wedding?" Lauren gushed, the words leaking from her mouth like water from a sieve. Chloe looked shocked and contemplative and the blonde hurried to add, "Not like a wedding singer or anything, but just like one or two songs, you sing so beautifully I'd love to have you sing like our first dance song or something"

"I… wow thanks Laur I'd be honored. Tell me what you want me to sing and I'll start practicing. Hey I bet I can even get Justin to accompany me, you haven't heard him…most of the bands we cover just have the female lead, but his voice is amazing." Chloe answered and Lauren beamed, despite being taken out with a kill shot to the chest, resulting in a bright pink splotch over her heart; her baggy overalls remaining otherwise untainted.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Oh god…Tuuuck" Chloe moaned, his hands were all over her body. Pealing clothes from sweaty, paint splattered skin. She had gone up against FDR later that day, to show the class how intense and competitive War Games would get. To her merit she'd led him on a merry chase, using Tuck's distraction technique till she had nothing left to throw. Agent Sanders was her Partner and lead and though she never caught a paintball directly, FDR had caught him with a kill shot, winning the round. Still her brother type applauded her skill, telling her he'd have to keep an eye out for her next weekend, should they be on opposing sides.

"Chloe…jeez luv I want you right sodding now!" Tuck groaned, as they stumbled towards the bathroom. Lingering articles of clothing were shed as he maneuvered towards the bath.

"Takes too long…" Chloe panted out between kisses. Thankful his shower was quick to heat to the right temperature as she braced her hands and dipped her head under the warm spray. Her fingers twitched to claws, raking against the tile as he roughly thrust three fingers into her. He was bringing the anamalistic alpha side into play and she whimpered excitedly. Letting him know she was up for a little domination on his part and he growled low in her ear as his fingers set up a punishing pace. His free hand held her body to his slicked skin even as the fingers gripped, teased and played with her breasts.

He was so strong, he could break her, but she knew he'd rather die than see her harmed. The knowledge just fueled the fire in her and she keened, grinding against his hand. He smirked, knowing she was close, "that's it…come for me luv…naughty, dirty girl." Tuck commanded and his nicknames made her moan.

Her world collapsed and he gave her a moment to collect before ordering her in no uncertain terms to get on her knees and beg him to take her. Delightful little sparks ran through her, right to her toes. It took her a few seconds to muddle through what she should say and he smacked her ass and barked the orders again. She swore, a deep guttural sound that told him she was enjoying this. "Please Tuck…want it soo bad."

He seemed pleased with her answer, especially when she pleaded again, telling him, he felt so good, she needed it. "Dirty girl…such a naughty thing" Tuck play growled yanking her forcefully albeit gently to her feet, spinning her and then forcing her back to the tile. He stepped in close, "This goes too far you stop me luv." Tuck whispered.

It was sweet, unneeded, but sweet and it was her turn to growl. "Dammit Tuck just fuck me will you!" Chloe grumbled taking a step forward clasping his cheeks and pretty much shoving her tongue down his throat. He almost literally slammed her back to the tile and her chest heaved a fire he hadn't seen before blazing in her eyes. Quickly she was lifted in his arms and he was in her, around her, dragging his teeth along her throat as her nails raked his skin. It felt so good she could feel it in her toes as her back squeaked along the tiles and she cried his name like a mantra.

"Oh god…Chloe", Tuck groaned, thrusting through her second fall and into a third, groaning her name with each motion of his hips. Her nails were surely leaving marks down his back, but he didn't care as he kissed her with abandon and she tore her mouth away to practically scream his name as she hit her peak.

She fell hard, dragging him over with her. He gave a few more shallow thrusts, holding her till her legs fell from his waist. The water stayed warm around them as they finished the task of showering. "My god Tuck that was…" Chloe sighed as they lay in each other's arms. He was tracing patterns on her back; she hadn't had time to look into, getting the tattoo either.

He chuckled and kissed her hair, smelling the berry shampoo he'd used. He didn't know what had unleashed his primal side, but by the way she screamed his name as her nails dragged along his skin, he was sure she wouldn't mind if he let it play more often. "Enjoy that my naughty girl?"

"It's like I can still feel you, like you left a mark…nothing, no one can touch me", Chloe whispered and by the way he held her tighter, she knew he was in agreement. "So double date tomorrow, what say we take the rest of the weekend to just be lazy? We can look for houses or you can help me pick out my tat?"

"Sounds like a lovely idea darling"

"I just know it will get crazy with next weekend being War Games." Chloe sighed as her hands brushed through his hair and his lips fell to hers as he pulled the comforter over them.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was watching Tuck get dressed as she lay long wise on her stomach on the bed. Her smooth legs kicked back and forth as The Fras lay in front of her and wallowed in the ruffling of its fur. "You know we never did decide who won when we played paintball last week."

He came out of the closet clothes in hand with a "huh" expression on his face. She quirked her finger, motioning him forward and he unceremoniously dropped his cloths as The Fras scampered off to another room like it knew what its master's look meant. "We have time?"

"Enough…Or are you planning on taking an hour to get dressed?" Chloe purred, shimmying her panties off from under her skirt as Tuck's boxers hit the floor. She crawled over him as he sat at the head of her bed. Her skirt smooth against his skin as she let it fall when he was fully inside her. She arched back, hands on his thighs as she rolled her hips and he gasped. She did it again and again, loving the sounds he made. Then he was pulling her forward as his hips worked with hers, his lips muffling her cries.

He still couldn't get enough of her and she had no complaints of her own as he felt her world shatter. Not far behind, he helped her keep pace till he found his own release, breathing hard as her forehead rested on his and the sweat cooled.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Lauren waved them over as they made it to the club right on time. Chloe had changed into her favorite leather shorts with a flowing purple chiffon top over a white cami and Tuck had on dark wash jeans with a white button down, sleeves rolled just above his elbows. "We're so glad you could make it. I know it's been busy and we've missed hanging out"

"Yeah I hope things will slow down after War Games." Chloe replied as they walked in.

They were all sitting around a table. Laughing together about what songs they would sing as another patron tried their hand at singing the latest hit from Rihanna. "Sure I'll sing it, how bout it Tuck?" FDR agreed with a smile when Chloe mentioned her song idea for them.

"Do I have a choice?" Tuck sighed, but he was grinning. "I'm going to get you back for this luv"

"Bring it!" Chloe laughed as FDR went to put their names in the lineup. A few other singers were before them and it gave them ample time to get a little more liquid courage in their systems. They had agreed to sing Party Rock Anthem and harangued Chloe into singing the Female part with them. "Frankly FDR I see you as more of a Red Foo, which makes you Sky Blu Tuck Tuck", she laughed as they debated who'd sing which part.

"Not backing out now are you luv"

"Of course not, I know the song. I want to enjoy the show before I have to go up and sing." Chloe replied with mock annoyance as her partners left for the stage. The MC handed the two their microphones and they let him know the third singer would be up when she needed to be. He seemed to accept this and happily started the track.

Tuck's part was up first and she cheered him on, wolf whistling as he got into it. Singing the lyrics with a kind of carefree attitude as a crowd formed, dancing a kind of shuffle. Chloe and Lauren joined them as FDR began to sing, the two women cheering, laughing, and enjoying the crowd. Chloe sidled to the stage as her part neared. When it was time for her to sing she artfully commandeered Tuck's Mic. Dancing to the beat as her voice rang through the crowd. When it was time for Tuck and FDR to sing with her she handed the mic. back to him, ducking under his arms to share the mic. with him.

"Ok I admit it. That was rather fun."

"You wanna sing You Make Me Feel with me then?"

"Why not luv, but I think it's time for payback first!"

Chloe gave an airy laughing sigh, "Let me have it then, what am I singing?"

"What are we singing?" Lauren interjected. "I haven't gone up yet either…"

In the end FDR happily joined the debate and when they had agreed on a song he went to put the ladies names in. All too soon it was their turn and if Chloe didn't know better Lauren almost seemed giddy. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah don't worry darlin I'm a country girl at heart." Lauren drawled and Chloe laughed. She wasn't southern or usually into country, but this song she knew well from her time in dance clubs. A crowd formed again as the track started and Chloe and Lauren began belting out Big and Rich's Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy. The two women sang facing each other, then facing the crowd as Tuck and FDR Cheered them on. A line dance had formed by the end of the first line and the women followed it, neither really needing to see the lyrics as the music played.

"Why am I not surprised I knew she was bluffing" FDR laughed, remembering Chloe's obviously fake agitation at the song choice.

Tuck just laughed as the girls were singing shoulder to shoulder about not trading a Chevrolet for an Escalade or a freak parade and FDR looked momentarily puzzled and asked. "What's wrong with my Escalade?"

"Nothing mate, it's in the song"

"You know it?"

"Not enough to sing it THAT well, but I've heard it, yes" Tuck replied, motioning to Chloe and Lauren as his girlfriend took the solo, which the blonde was more than happy to let her do.

Chloe and Lauren were back to back as they belted out, "AND WE MADE LOVE!" Both burst into laughter, but were able to finish out the song as the crowd sang the chorus with them.

Throughout the night they all took turns on the stage. Chloe sang the Cobra Starship song with Tuck, not to be out done; FDR sang a Beyonce and Jay-Z song with Lauren. The burgundy haired agent was so floored that they had one of her favorite Florence songs that she was willing to sing solo. After their performances she had the crowd's rapt attention before the track even played.

Her voice rang out in strong tones as she sang Swimming by Florence + the Machine. Her eyes were closed as she gave herself to the song. Tuck was smiling fondly and Lauren was happy to listen, contently wrapped in FDR's arms. The music swelled and like she'd trained to do, Chloe's voice followed the arc. Her voice rose an trilled, earning her a standing ovation to which she blushed and mumbled a quick thank you.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

That night in bed their love was slow, Tuck's fingers sweeping over every inch of skin as if learning the ways of her body for the first time. Her legs wound around his waist, body arching as he pushed into her. "I love you Tuck, I love you so much," Chloe whispered as he angled her hips. His pace didn't change and she didn't ask for it. The world could be falling apart around them, but they were so lost in each other's eyes they probably wouldn't care.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both looking forward to a lazy weekend together. It was the calm before the storm that was War Games. Chloe had been before, done well even, but this time was different, this time her performance would either cost her or grant her a promotion she so desperately wanted.

**Alrighty everyone I hope you enjoyed karaoke next up is War Games. I'm thinking it will be a two parter. The second will be boys against girls with Chloe and Tuck as leaders and FDR and Lauren as their seconds. Any thought for first part match ups? Lauren will sit out at least the first round to see how it goes down. Love to hear your thoughts, Review Review Review. **

**A/N For those who didn't know I am writing and posting the Warrior fic, I called it About Today. Check it out let me know whatcha think, I'm off to work on it now LOL. **


	8. Chapter 8

**First part of War Games, sorry it took so long. The other story was being a bully and burning a hole in my brain, but I digress.**

**Warnings: swearing possibly, citrus definitely lol**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY!**

All too soon the work week was back and though very little was accomplished, Chloe was satisfied. They had 2 places to look into and Tuck had helped her decide on a tat of cherry or Sakura blossoms for her back. He'd also made her scream so loud at one point she lost her voice, but she didn't complain. In a few days they'd be at the course, it was new every year, kept them guessing.

"You look tense luv", Tuck stated as he rubbed her shoulders. "Worried about the Games?"

"No not really and yes…It's my chance to be on your playing field…" Chloe replied.

" I've seen you luv…you'll do brilliantly I'm sure."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The 4 of them arrived at the same time. Lauren looked quite different in tactical head to toe black. Tuck came around to Chloe's side as she unpacked their gear. Couple's had the option of bunking together and the brit had no qualms about jumping at the chance. They were bunked next to each other, Lauren joining Chloe at the edge of the bed so she could see the map the agent was focused on.

Collin's gave a good welcoming speech, lights out at 10, 1 short game for the new recruits to watch and the main game would start tomorrow. She handed out team orders. FDR was lead on one team with Chloe as his second. Tuck was Sanders second on the other.

She recognized most of the agents on either side, some friends, most just colleagues. FDR was going over their strategy; Chloe would guard their fake flag with agent Krieger while he and two others would infiltrate the other team.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Chloe was pacing silently as she'd been doing for the last hour. She was wondering how FDR was doing with his part of the game. Out of nowhere Melinda was taken out and she was being dragged to a golf cart set up to look like an army vehicle.

She didn't try to struggle even as they tied her to metal chair. Christ, this was Blake all over again. Her eyes were covered, but when gun callused yet gentle hands caressed her throat, she knew her interrogator. He didn't speak yet, just continued to circle, to touch and it made her legs squirm. He flicked open the top buttons of her camo over coat revealing the black tank beneath. His hand smoothed further down over her collar bone and she inhaled sharply. Then he pulled her blindfold off and the harsh clinical white made her squint.

"Agent Ferrera…where is agent Foster?" Tuck inquired, his tone imperious.

"What makes you think he told me?" Chloe laughed as her eyes adjusted to the light and she pulled at the ties holding her hands.

"You are his second darling, are you not?"

"Is this your first time interrogating a second of agent Foster's?" Chloe scoffed with a raise of her eyebrow. "He gave me orders, I followed them, knowing where he was, wasn't part of it."

He lent behind her and nibbled at her ear, "Tell the truth luv and I can make it good." Tuck whispered the offering. His hand moved down her stomach, opening her camo-cargo pants and slipping inside. She didn't cry out, but she arched against the restraints and her breathing was harsh. Both were thankful the room was secluded from everything, locked with no windows. He was kissing her deeply as his fingers rubbed against that special spot till she was right at the edge. He let her fall once, swallowing the cry before working her to the edge again and pulling away. "Tell me luv"

"Or what? You'll leave me like this? No sex tonight? Really agent Hansen I think that'll frustrate you more than me!" Chloe snorted even as she shifted a little, her body lamenting the loss of his touch. It didn't even take two seconds before he released her from the chair, pulled her up and spun her to the wall. One hand held her still tied wrists above her head the other pulling her pants further open. His fingers thrust into her as his thumb brushed over her jewel. His body pressed close as she arched and her hips worked with his hand.

"I was telling the truth, I really don't know" Chloe breathed when she could speak again. Tuck helped her put her clothes back to right. He wouldn't just leave her like that, he was in no way cruel.

"Anything you CAN tell me darling?" He asked from the doorway.

"I wasn't guarding the real flag" He smirked and left the room.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

In the end FDR had found her and Sanders's team had won. She apologized profusely to her brother-type for letting him down and getting pulled from her post. He assured her it was ok, even he wasn't perfect. When Collin's gave tomorrows match up's for the real game, she was floored. She was lead, Lauren her second on an all-girls team. Tuck was lead for the guys with FDR of course as a second. In the morning they'd be given time to go over strategy, tonight was for relaxing.

The skin to skin contact with Tuck was amazing as they rocked together quietly. They had pulled the mattress to the floor, knowing the frame would make too much noise. She bent back, bracing her hands on his thighs as her hips rolled. Her body was barred to him and his hands swept her skin. Chloe's eyes flashed and she took his hand, bringing his thumb past her lips. His eyes clouded and his breath hitched when she then brought the digit to where they were joined. She fell forward and he reared up to meet her as she muffled a cry in his neck. "Oh god…harder Tuck…" Chloe whispered and he shifted her to her back never pulling from her as they went.

They made love till the bonfire outside died to embers and again in the shower the next morning. They both knew that the real game went overnight and they might not get the chance again this weekend.

Over breakfast Collins gave the team captains they're base locations and each team left for separate rooms to discuss strategy.

"I really want to do my part, I'm not as good as a real agent, but I think this could work." Lauren added after explaining her reasons and plan for being caught by the other team.

"She has a point and I think it's a solid plan, she's really thought this through", Agent McCoy replied with a smile.

"Ok we run with it then, but they need to think it's not on purpose…so you're with us for at least half the day, be visible let them learn your movements, but take out the spies you can. It'll more than likely be agent Hansen, Foster, or Sanders who gets her." Chloe intoned, the team of agents giving her full attention.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were packing golf carts with provisions and gear, Lauren and FDR lost in kisses as they said goodbye. Tuck had pulled Chloe into the woods for the same reason. Both couples being leads and seconds, they were allowed to lag behind while their teams set up. He backed her into a tree, his hips holding her in place. "You in charge luv in that gear, raising your voice to the lackeys... fuck luv I want you so bad!" Tuck growled between kisses.

"Agent! Did you just swear?" Chloe blurted with a laugh. He just grinned and kissed down her throat. She pulled him to face her in a moment of seriousness. "You do what you need to…play the game…don't you frackin give this to me, got it?" He nodded in complete understanding. This was important to her and she wanted to prove to herself as well as Collins that she was worthy. By the time they made it to their new base everything was set up and her team was awaiting orders.

Lauren stayed with them as long as she could, even getting a few hits herself on the scouting missions she was sent on. This game worked a little different. One a team had to have their lead and second to win. Two if you captured both lead and second of the other team it was an automatic win even without the flag.

She was out on one such mission with Chloe when they caught site of a tail to their left. They sent a wink each other's way and faked Chloe giving orders to try and surround the other team. Lauren tried to outrun them, but Sanders and his teammate were too quick.

"Ah agent Scott darling." The brit greeted. "How good of agent Ferrera to send us her second", Tuck mused sounding for the entire world like the leader he was.

"Agent Hansen", Lauren replied, noting she was in what was like an interrogation room and her hands were tied, but not tied to the chair. Before she came up with a witty reply another agent came in and whispered something in Tuck's ear and he hurried out, shutting the door behind him.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tuck was alone in an office with nothing on the desk, save for a two way radio. "Agent Ferrera, good of you to call darling."

"Cut the pleasantries your agents took my second, I want her back!"

"Well of course you do luv can't very well win without her can you?"

"You know the rules, it was just recon we weren't even on your side", Chloe barked, hoping he was buying the act. Her team was giving her thumbs up as she grinned evilly and waited for his response. She paced loud enough for him to hear and they clapped silently at the act.

"Fact stands luv, we have her and until we have reason to trade she stays here."

She cursed as he flicked off the receiver and her team rallied, congratulating her on a great job.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Chloe was finishing dinner rations and pouring over maps when Christina burst into the office. "Agent Krieger and Fontaine have something you need to see!" The brunette was practically bouncing as Chloe wiped her mouth on a napkin, threw it to her tray and dropped her combat booted feet to the floor.

She walked out just in time to see boots slip past the interrogation room door. The agent was being tied down, ink just peeking from the black t-shirt as his muscles flexed. Her smirk was a full watt grin as agent Krieger pulled his blindfold off. "Agent Hansen…reason to trade now?"

** Again so so so sorry about the delay in updating. My brain just stalled with this one, but I got it going again lol. Review Review Review.**

**My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL! **

**Ooooh first cliffy in a while, bet Chloe is just luvin this turn... ^_^ reviews keep the updates a flowin lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Completion of War Games. **

**Warnings: Citrus, Swearing (don't think there is any swearing, but just in case lol)**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY!**

He chuckled as he hung his head, "Good play luv, but you won't give me up that easy I know it."

"Leave us." Chloe ordered and they were alone in a locked room, devoid of windows and relatively sound proof. She circled him, teasing his hair and clicking her tongue. "What to do with you…"

His breath was sharp as she straddled him and rolled her hips. "If this is some new interrogation strategy, luv I'll sing just keep doing that." Tuck groaned doing his best to meet her.

"You'll sing all right, but lies will fall from those lips…" Chloe smirked as her fingers pulled at his mouth and she rolled again before moving off from him and he groaned at the loss. "Agent Foster good of you to send your leader, things get lonely without my second."

"Agent Ferrera, let me talk to him?"

"Sure", Chloe drawled and walked back to Tuck with the radio. She straddled him again, holding the radio to his mouth as she rubbed her free hand over his chest. Her head bent forward and she nibbled and licked at the shell of his ear.

He was fighting to talk evenly as she continued her onslaught. They didn't say anything specific, but she knew the code they were speaking. Even when they were done and she'd said they would talk again in the morning due to lights out she continued to tease. "Not worried someone will see luv?"

"This is CIA and a girls team, they know were together, that I'm lead and not to break lights out. Unlike horny boys, they don't need to know, they follow my orders."

"Fair enough luv."

"I like you tied, just knowing the kinds of things I can work you up to, then free you…god I want you so bad." Chloe purred as they rocked together and she kissed him full on.

"Set me free luv, I won't escape, but I will wreck you, count on that!"

"Better not, I have an agent outside, wearing headphones, but if she sees you without me she'll shoot."

"I knew you'd be brilliant luv, makes me want you even more."

She made sure the door was locked before releasing him. Their shirts and pants discarded as he forced her to the wall, pulled her leg over his hip and pushed two fingers into her. She cried out as she crashed and he didn't even wait to press her back, lift her up and thrust into her. "Tuck oh…oh feels soo good." Chloe moaned as he bucked harder.

"I'd let you tie me down any day if this is the end result luv." Tuck growled between kissing her skin. When they were done and had fixed their clothes. She retied his hands and led him to a cell where he'd spend the night.

Agent McCoy stopped her and told her rather loudly and in front of Tuck that they might know the other team's flag location. Tuck perked up, but stayed silent as he sat on his cot. They turned, lowering their voices so agent Hansen could neither hear them nor try to read their lips. Everything was going to plan and she followed the other agent back into her own office to contact the team in charge of helping agent Scott escape.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

It was morning he guessed but from the windowless room he couldn't tell. Chloe was leaning against the table across from him with the two way. She grinned at him and strode forward to straddle him. "Say again agent…" she called as she moved against him. Leaning forward as he groaned she whispered in his ear, "You are going to love this!"

"We have agent Scott, agent Foster is boxed in, figured we'd leave that honor for you Captain" A voice crackled over the two way.

"Well done luv, well done", Tuck chuckled.

"We leave in 15, full force, good job agent."

"Captain."

"Brilliant as expected, you never knew our flag local did you?"

"That? Oh that with agent McCoy? Darling we've had you're flag since 9 last night!"

"Why not end it then luv?"

"Was going to, but then they brought you in and I figured, hey let's have a little fun, win across the board." Chloe answered with a laugh.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She had met Lauren 15 minutes later, applauding her on a job well done and a worthy second. They followed FDR on a merry chase before agent Scott leapt from the trees and tackled him to the ground her knees at his throat.

FDR tried to pull his weapon until Chloe's nudged his skull. She shook his flag at him and he accepted his defeat. They were back at the starting base, agent Ferrera and Scott standing tall over a kneeling agent Hansen and Foster. Despite the sound ass whooping their team had received they were smiling as Collins approached, clapping her hands around a manila envelope.

"Agent Ferrera well done… and agent Scott I'm told your plan was instrumental?"

"Yes mam, thank you mam." Lauren answered shaking the director's hand.

"Yes mam she was brilliant, wouldn't have pulled it off without her." Chloe replied as she also shook Collins's hand.

"I'm very impressed, you led your team well, I think you are more than ready for this", Collins replied, handing Chloe the envelope.

"Mam?"

"3 weeks your first mission", Collins smirked and Chloe gave an uncharacteristic squeak.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were all around a bonfire as Chloe and Lauren showed off their pass by high five. The girls' team then gave a rousing rendition of _We Are the Champions _as the guys_ che_ered them on. The celebration lasted for another hour or so before Tuck pulled Chloe back to their bunk.

She panted and moaned as he pressed her into the tiled shower wall. The warm water a sound distraction as it fell over them. His hands gripped her thighs as he rocked into her and his lips kissed slicked skin. She cried his name into his shoulder as she fell over and he held her till she could stand.

He wasn't done and when they reached the mattress they pulled to the floor earlier he moved her over him. Idle fingers traced his chest as she rode slowly. "I love you Chloe my naughty girl." Tuck sighed as she swore and increased pace.

"I love you too Tuck…unh it's sooo good." Chloe murmured ending with a moan as he held her hips in rhythm. He collapsed her world till morning light broke.

When they left Chloe was practically bouncing with excitement at what her first mission would be. FDR and Lauren offered dinner and a movie at their place to celebrate the promotion and win. "Sounds great handsome, what should we watch?"

"We'll rent options, see you at 7?"

"Sure thing mate" Tuck answered as they dropped them at FDR's Escalade and headed back to Tuck's to get ready.

**I must say I have not forgotten about the danger mentioned at the end of See Me Through. I'm starting to think I might give that part it's own story, the 3rd round I talked about, b/c I'm starting to think that whole heap I'm throwing them into doesn't fit here. this story will have some action, but that bad would just drag down the feel...Thoughts?**

**I HEART YOU ALL!**

**Review Review Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay Jam Session time!**

**Warnings Swearing, Citrus**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY!**

FDR had thought it amusing when Lauren picked **Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol** to watch. They were eating takeout in the living room with glasses of ice wine for the women and beers for the guys. "Oh hey you guys want to come to the Jam Session? I'm sure the band won't mind." Chloe asked as Lauren emptied a bottle into her glass and went for a new one.

"Sure beautiful we'd love to right babe?"

"Of course just tell us where and when and we'll be there", Lauren replied brightly as she filled her glass from the new bottle.

"Great! I have to go early for a bit of a sound check, Tuck that ok if they ride with you?"

"No problem, can you give us a preview?"

"Ha, nice try, nope you will have to wait till this Friday"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was listening to the band they would cover. Pouring over backed up paperwork for War Games, when Tuck crept behind her and kissed the top of her head. He didn't surprise her, but…and maybe it was b/c of the intense music and her lowered guard, she didn't know he was there either. He leaned down, moved her headphone out of the way and nibbled at her ear. She giggled a little and brought a hand to the side of his face. "Hey Tuck Tuck", Chloe murmured with a smile.

"Oh get a room you two!" FDR laughed. And Chloe stuck her tongue out and threw a small ball of wadded scrap paper, which hit him right b/w the eyes.

"Jealous mate? Not seeing Lauren today?"

"Ha ha, not till tonight, she has a meeting to figure out accommodations for her family for the wedding." FDR grumbled as Tuck went to sit at his desk.

"I can't believe my little handsome man is going to get hitched", Chloe cooed as she dropped a folder on his desk for his signature. "I'm so happy for you two." She added, giving him a hug he easily returned.

"Such a bummer I can't be there for your first mission beautiful, but it sounds like the two of you can more than handle it and I've got to help with the final plans." FDR lamented as he signed and she took the folder to Tuck.

Just then Collins came in and they turned all attention to her. "Agent Ferrera, we just found the perfect cover for you, but it moves the mission up a week."

"More than fine, mam agent Hansen and I will be ready, we meet with ops tomorrow." Chloe answered easily and Collins shook her hand with a nod and a soft professional smile before leaving the room. "Oh hey Tuck Nana wants us for dinner next Wednesday, I forgot to tell you, FDR, you and Lauren can only make it for dessert right?" she asked. After Tuck smiled and nodded, she turned to her brother-type who nodded as well. She went back to her desk with her own smile to finish the paperwork and prepare notes for the meeting with ops.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The meeting with ops went well and she had the perfect dress picked out for the gala that would be their ticket into the old, but modernized castle that they had to infiltrate. She was getting her tattoo tonight and though she had no problem with a little pain, she was nervous.

Tuck was a champ the whole time, even considered getting a new tattoo with her as she studied the outline of blossoms on her skin to make sure she approved its position. Tuck gave her a thumbs up as she walked back to sit astride the chair as it faced backwards so the artist could do his work. The agent had vouched for this place and as he squeezed her hand and the needle hit her skin, he murmured, "Doing just fine luv", taking away every ounce of nerves she'd had.

"It's beautiful, thanks James, Tuck was right your work is amazing!"

"Much obliged Chloe, glad to have a new customer."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tuck was careful to hold her below the covered and healing tattoo as her hips worked with his. They were back at her apartment, lights low and a soft beat in the background as she moaned quietly. "You are so beautiful luv, your body is heaven." He murmured as his hand swept over her barred skin.

"I love you Tuck…its soo good…you feel perfect." Chloe replied before leaning over him to lock their lips together. She braced one hand on the headboard, the other one playing in his hair as they took the love slow. He started to buck with her and she gasped as he took her higher and higher. She cursed as she fell and he brought her over 2 more times before following her.

They lay content in each other's arms as the sweat cooled and their labored breaths slowed. She fell asleep against his chest as he ran fingers through her hair and murmured his love.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The rest of the week went by rather uneventfully and Chloe was glad for it. "What time tonight luv?" Tuck asked as they were packing up.

"Sound check shouldn't take too long, um 8 should be fine. This is for Lex's party; normally Jam Sessions are laid back, but…"

"No worries beautiful club dress code ok?"

"Perfect", Chloe beamed and added, "You two are going to give Lex's friends a coronary!" she laughed as they headed to their cars. She gave Tuck the information for the building of banquet halls Vic owned and left him for sound check with a kiss on the cheek. The kiss slowly became deeper as Tuck turned to catch her mouth with his.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was wearing almost a prom dress like the lead from Flyleaf always seemed to prefer. It was a grey/blue flowing thing with layers of chiffon and rhinestones across the bodice. She felt a bit like a princess as she twirled, save for the fact she was bare footed. When sound check ended and the band was just fooling around, Justin hopped on the piano and Chloe lay back long ways on it, kicking her feet and wondering what he would play.

As her friends walked in and Alexis greeted them they heard Chloe exclaim happily as someone handed her a mic. "Hey glad you could make it, she said you'd be here, go ahead and grab drinks the band is just messin around till my friends get here." The birthday girl informed as the tones of **_Maroon 5: Sunday Morning_** started to sound.

They all wished Alexis many happy returns and went to grab refreshments as voices rang through. "She's right; if that's Justin he sounds great!" Lauren Murmured as they turned to the stage.

Tuck's eyes where fixed on the piano as she rolled to her stomach to follow the chorus. He smiled softly as she rolled again to sit on the side and kick her feet back and forth, her eyes closed, body swaying, really feeling the music like only a musician can. "They both do darling", Tuck sighed with a smile.

"Well obviously buddy", FDR laughed as they sipped at beers and enjoyed the carefree attitude of the song.

Then they were playing another hit by the same band and Justin was back on the guitar. Chloe was dancing around him and though it was the way Tuck would want her to dance around him, he kept his emotions in check. When the rest of the group had gotten there and Chloe had left the stage to run the set list by Alexis, it was about 8:15. "Ok looks like we're good to go", she called, taking out the mic to address the crowd. "Happy Birthday Lex, enjoy!" The music started and for the first line her voice was light until she screamed, "BREAK…BREAK!"

The three with Chloe exchanged looks of surprise as she continued to dance around stage. Justin and the bassist who happened to be Justin's boyfriend Macai couldn't seem to stay still either. Lex and her friends were cheering and singing along, the three simply gave a shrug and followed there example. The next few songs didn't have her screaming, but were no less epic in performance.

"Ok we are going to do something a little different for this one. As it turns out we made a video for this song and Lex here made kind of a behind the scenes! So enjoy that, while we take a water break and we will be back to sing." Chloe informed as a screen was lowered and she left with the band for backstage. She hoped above all hopes she was strong enough to get through this song as the video was basically an account of her past. In the background you could hear her and Macai planning out the beginning scene of the abuse and her escape and she did her best not to cringe.

"Hey, if you're not cool with this we can do another song." The bassist offered.

"It's ok Macai, it's time I really got this out, thankfully it's almost the last song right?" Chloe ended with a brittle laugh adding, "I will do my best not to run off that stage when it's done, but I make no promises."

"We'll go right into Arise…no time to think." Vic offered, stepping over with a water bottle for each of them.

"Perfect", Chloe breathed. When they walked out Alexis had the video paused and her partners were staring at her, their expressions unreadable. She didn't look at them, couldn't look as the music started and what she had tried to forget played on the screen behind them. The lyrics, the singing gave her no trouble, her performance matching the songs before it till they came to the middle of the song. On the screen she was staring out Nana's window to the driveway below. Where Nana herself was talking to two well-dressed men, each holding something one might expect to bring to a family gathering. Their faces where never shown, but she knew, the band new, and her partners knew, it was them she was looking at from that window. She was singing about not needing to be understood and as the Chloe on screen freaked from the men looking to see her, she screamed, "Be still!" As she dropped to her knees and slammed a fist to the stage to accent the words.

"She going to make it through the song?" FDR asked Tuck in a hushed whisper. It took a moment for his buddy to answer as they watched her put more force into the song as she danced and head banged around stage with Justin and Macai.

"Yeah mate watch her, she needs this", Tuck replied knowingly as the song ended to raucous applause and the band led, as promised, right into the last song for the night.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Guys thanks so much for coming, what did you think?" Chloe burbled as she ran into Tuck's arms and looked to Lauren and FDR excitedly.

"Amazing as always beautiful, must say never pegged you as a screamer chick!" FDR laughed.

"You like that huh?" Chloe chuckled as Tuck wrapped his arm at her waist. "She only does that for a few songs, which is good or I wouldn't have a voice right now."

"Screaming or no, you were awesome up there and this dress is absolutely gorgeous. Thanks for inviting us." Lauren smiled. They stayed and partied till it was time to call it a night. FDR had driven knowing Tuck would want to ride with Chloe and after they said goodbye they went there separate ways.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I want to do something new tonight", Chloe whispered as she played with the tie on her purple silk robe.

"Whatever you want luv", Tuck replied, his breath catching at the almost feral look in her eye. She told him to lie back with his arms above his head. He was shirtless already as he obliged and she straddled him just above where she knew he wanted her to be. He smirked as she tied his wrists to the headboard with the robe's belt.

When her cover fell open it revealed a matching purple corset with a black lace panel running down the middle. "I want to see how long you last before you beg." Chloe purred, as she shifted and dropped the robe to the floor.

"As you wish luv", Tuck groaned as her hands brushed over his skin. He could easily rip the restraint in two, but he'd hold off and let her have her fun…for now. Her lips had joined her fingers and he groaned again flexing a little for show.

She knew he had the strength to end this and she was pleased to see he was playing along. Her tongue swirled down his abdomen, her fingers just teasing at the band of his boxers. He growled low and bucked, "Want something Tuck?" Chloe inquired sweetly; "This perhaps?" she added leaning back to brush a hand over his desire. It was his turn to curse as she took her hand away and his jaw actually clenched before…

"Ah hell luv please…I want to touch you, taste you…feel you around me." Tuck growled and she gave an almost imperceptible nod. She squeaked as he tore free and flipped her under him with one fluid motion. It was as if he hadn't even been tied as he removed the matching thong, but left the corset on. He carefully slid down her body, his head ducking b/w her legs, wringing cry after cry from her lips.

"Oh Tuck yes, yes ahh fuuck", Chloe moaned as he finally slid into her and thrust with abandon. They cried out there love to each other as he pulled her leg from his hip to his shoulder. She was a gooey mass of nerves by the time he fell with her with a final cry.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The weekend went by fast, they had gone to see one new place to live and though they liked it, it was the only the first and they had more to see. She'd even gone back to get the color done on her tattoo and she was excited to know how it would look when it healed. She'd even let Tuck tie her down that very night and he was careful not to upset the healing art on her skin as he made her swear till she thought she would lose her voice. Days went by with no real urgency as she and Tuck made last minute preparations for the mission and FDR grumbled more about his want to go.

"Looking beautiful as always luv", Tuck remarked as she walked out of her closet in the white dress from her surprise birthday party, minus the corset.

"Need jewelry then I'm ready", Chloe informed with a smile and a kiss on his cheek. It was Wednesday already and they were due at Nana's soon. They arrived right on time and Nana didn't waist a moment after dinner was done to needle Tuck about proposing to her, "Nana!" she exclaimed, but the old woman was focused completely on the brit.

"Well I aint getting younger you know", Nana remarked.

Tuck was slowly turning cherry red and he sputtered, "I well…that is uh…to be fair um…" Chloe squeezed his hand in reassurance and cleared her throat.

"Let FDR get married first Nana, it's their time now."

"Yes dear you're right, but he waits to long…" Nana replied with an obvious nod at Tuck and Chloe just laughed at the implication. FDR and Lauren arrived for dessert as planned and the rest of the night was spent discussing wedding details.

**Plz Review Review Review, next is Chloe's first mission. Does it go like clockwork? Or should I throw in a hiccup or two? lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you guys, I can't say how much it means that you love this story as much as I love to write it! ^_^**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus (oh my yes lol)**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY!**

They were on the jet to Dublin, making use of the privacy afforded. Chloe's flowing and lose skirt allowing Tuck easy access to his goal. She moaned softly as his fingers played, both of them amused at the thought of being part of the mile high club. Then she was over him, gripping the chair tight as his hips bucked and the jet continued to Ireland.

To keep up appearances a limo met them at the airport a jovial older man named Andrew helping them with their luggage. The swank and flashy Aston Martin was parked at the hotel they would be staying in for the next few nights before the gala. Tuck tipped their driver as well as the bell hops and the concierge who welcomed them to the opulent hotel. "Thank you darling and could you have your best Moscato sent up with ice…" Tuck drawled in the haughtiest voice she'd heard. They were multi billionaires after all best, as said keep the cover.

Chloe pretended to be aloof and interested in her freshly manicured nails as she stepped to him, "Fresh fruit would be lovely too dear don't you think." She simpered and the Concierge nodded.

"Of course pet."

"Anything else sir?"

Tuck waved him of with an easy smile, just b/c he was playing at rich didn't mean he had to be a jerk. Then they were alone and Chloe went to unpack the ice blue dress and blonde wig she'd wear.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He was dragging the fresh fruit along her skin to her panty line as they enjoyed the king size bed. Then he was licking up the trail and her fingers clenched in his hair as her back arched. Her ink had mostly healed and he enjoyed tracing the pattern with his lips. His hand came down on her ass after he pulled her panties off and he took her from behind.

Her hands clenched to fists in the sheets as she screamed her enjoyment into the pillows below. "Oh god ah shit…oh god", Chloe cried and he asked if it was too much. She just swore and begged for more. There was a nervous kind of excited energy flowing around them and she knew they needed to let that out before the mission.

"My naughty girl, like this don't you luv", Tuck growled and when she didn't respond he spanked her and asked again before pulling her hips back and slamming into her. She replied with a groan of, yes, screaming into the pillow as her world shattered.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The car sped through the hillside as Chloe checked and rechecked the clip in her gun before replacing it in her black clutch. The wig was itchy, her skin warm as Tuck concentrated on driving the topless car. He looked so sexy in his Armani tux, she wanted to beg him to pull over right here and have a go. Last night had been electric and she would be happy for a repeat of that level of passion. They had a job to do however, and so she stayed quiet.

The castle was daunting, all eyes on her as they were announced and her coat was taken. The blue faded from dark to light as it traveled down her form. The top held around her neck by a strand of rhinestones. Black strappy heals gave her height as she descended the steps to be greeted by the parties host. They danced and danced, Tuck leading her around the floor, gaining attention and drawing a crowd. "You look amazing darling." The brit breathed as he dipped her low, pulled up and spun her from him and then back to his arms. The crowd around them clapped until a waiter called that dinner was served.

"Showtime…" Chloe whispered and Tuck nodded as she left for the balcony, Tuck watched with a smirk as she swan dived from the platform and he took off at a hurried jog down the stairs to meet her at the bottom floor. He let her in through the window as she unhooked the zip line from her waist.

They were in a harshly lit hallway with shiny onyx walls. Tuck made the first step forward only to break into a run as a laser alarm system flashed to life behind him as he went. "Hold on luv I'll see if I can…" The brit called and trailed off in an awed stupor as she ran from the other end of the hallway and dropped to her knees. Rolling back so she was almost literally in two, she slid just below the lasers reach.

"You were saying", Chloe laughed as he helped her stand and she pressed a button on the device ops had given her, turning off the laser grid. The brit just shook his head with a smile as he kept look out and she scrambled the lock on the safe. When it opened, priceless jewels twinkled at her, but all she grabbed was an unassuming black box and shut the door. There was a USB stick inside and Tuck watched with silent amusement as she shoved it into the key-hole opening at the top of her dress. "Collins we have it." She murmured before pulling out the earpiece.

They were headed back up the stairs when two goons descended, eyes on Chloe as Tuck slid into an open door. She was just about to follow when they grabbed her by either arm and informed her that the host's son, Antony, wished to speak with her. She cursed silently, but didn't struggle as they led her to a master bedroom that had been converted to an office.

"Mrs. Delaney, if that is your real name…" Antony purred as he smoothly stood from his seat behind a massive onyx desk. The goons pushed her roughly into a plush chair and tied her hands with a zip tie, before leaving to stand guard outside the door.

**Bit shorter of a chapter, next one will be better. **

**What happens to Chloe and where is Tuck? Review Review Review and you will find out sooner lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Conclusion of the Mission, next is the wedding!**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**ENJOY!**

"I know that you stole from me, tell me how much will you get for those diamonds?" Antony asked with a slow smile as his hand traveled her throat.

She hid a grimace at his touch and silently thanked her luck. Either he didn't know about the USB or he thought she was merely a jewel thief "I have no idea what you are talking about, when my husband…"

"Ha, your husband ditched you, now tell me where the diamonds are, I won't ask again." Antony informed, with a slow drawl. He could have been handsome, raven black hair and sharp features, but his eyes, his eyes were cold. His hand slipped up her left thigh to find the fake necklace she had planted earlier for this very reason and after yanking it from its place he backhanded her and told his goons to get rid of her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tuck watched, hunkered low in the Aston as they dragged Chloe through the underground lot to a white van. She signaled she'd seen him, slight enough that the two holding her didn't see. Her wrists were still tied, but he knew that still wouldn't stop her and he smirked inwardly. He was thankful that she had put her earpiece back as they threw her in and he followed behind them waiting for Chloe to make her move. "Right behind you luv, I'll tell you when…"

"Got it", Chloe whispered from inside the van. They drove along for a few miles and she tensed as the guys with her joked about taking her for a real ride before her end at their hands. Suddenly the van lurched and she knew it to be her cue. She lunged sideways, throwing her shoulder into one guy before snapping her head back, breaking his nose and knocking him out. The next came after her and she swung out low, tripping him before slamming her elbow into his jaw. Quickly she grappled the door open to see Tuck preparing to shoot the van's tires. As the last guy lunged for her she leapt, using muscles she never knew existed to back hand spring across the Aston and right into Tuck's lap. "Now!"

He fired as she ducked into him and pulled the car into a 180 turn as the van spun out and crashed into a guard rail. Her arms were around his neck her chest heaving as he drove back to the hotel. "Brilliantly done, luv"

"Pull over Tuck", Chloe groaned in his ear, her hips rocking, adrenaline and desire singing in her veins. He didn't say a word as he found a secluded spot off the road. One hand left the wheal as he parked and wedged beneath her, feeling her wet and wanting.

"Oh luv what I could do to you…"

"Do it Tuck…I want it…I want it now!" she cried into his shoulder as his fingers pushed aside her panties and entered her. His other hand smoothed up her right thigh and smirked as it felt over the spare mag strapped there. She was kissing him her tied wrists making it hard to touch, but she managed to tug at his hair.

His fingers moving at a steady pace as his thumb found that special spot and her mewls of pleasure made him moan. Her pull at his hair was sharp and she whined as he moved to mark her throat. "You can come luv…then I want to be inside you", Tuck growled and she swore, crying out into his shoulder.

Rough yet gentle hands pushed her dress above her hips giving her better range of motion. She lifted off as his pants hit the floor. He left his boxers on, not wanting to be naked against leather; even in this car was understandable. She sank to his thighs with a satisfied purr and he gripped her hips as they found a rhythm. Her mouth melded to his as she rode and his hands tore the wig away so he could fist his fingers in her hair. "Harder Tuck please…" Chloe moaned and he growled; giving her everything he could.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Back at the hotel they went another round in the shower. Her back sliding along the tile as they groaned, 'I love you', into the steam. "I can't get enough of you luv…this body it shivers when I touch you, it begs me to give you more." Tuck groaned as she fell and he continued right on through. Her wet hair shaded her eyes as she moaned helplessly at the sentiment.

She crashed until he had to carry her after he followed as he'd left her so thoroughly sated she hadn't the strength to stand. The next night they would meet with their contact. So he could retrieve the encrypted information from the USB. They had no clue what the stick held and they never asked, all they knew was it was important.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He had her pressed to the pillows again, his body arcing gracefully over hers as he mapped her ink. The shirt she wore was backless, hanging from her neck after he'd undone the tie holding it. "Fuuuuck," Chloe swore into the pillow as he pulled the leather skirt and lace panties from her hips. He flipped her, wanting to see her eyes as he took her higher.

"You were amazing luv…so calm and in control, everyone at the club wanted you, but you're mine aren't you darling?" Tuck purred as his hands pulled the top from her and swept barred skin.

"Yours Tuck always yours", Chloe whimpered as her body moved with his. He made her arch with every movement and she dragged her nails down his skin. "Ooh Tuuuck", she moaned as he brought her over again and again.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were back in the office, Tuck regaling FDR with stories of Chloe's performance no matter how hard it made her cheeks burn. "So we get to the club right mate? And then that tosser's goons burst in so we need a distraction, then Chlo here…" Tuck started and paused to take a sip of tea. FDR grinned in Chloe's direction and she ducked her eyes, but smiled back. "So Chlo just gets up sashays to the stage and sings some bloody pop song in such a way that all eyes are on her. It was brilliant we made the exchange no problem and here we are." The brit finished and Chloe stood to take a bow as FDR clapped.

"I must say, beautiful I hope the next mission requires me, it would be awesome to be in the field with you." Her brother-type exclaimed and as if on cue Collins walked in with a mission for Chloe that would need the three of them.

"Looks like you might get your wish mate."

They would be heading to Mumbai, scheduled for 2 weeks after the wedding. She handed the folder to FDR as she finished with the paperwork from the mission she just returned from. It felt like a dream, her and her boys on a mission, she couldn't wait. She slung her coat over her shoulder as Tuck's arm wound around her hip and FDR followed. They were meeting Lauren for lunch and Chloe couldn't hide her smile at the blonde's nervous energy. They would be married in less than two weeks and she wondered how long it would be after that people would start pestering about an engagement b/w her and Tuck.

**Thoughts? Review Review Review. PLZ if there is anything you would like to see let me know...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wedding bells for FDR and Lauren next chapter weee**

**For now I hope you enjoy the bachelor party lol**

**I do not own TMW :_:**

**ENJOY!**

"Hey Chloe we have a favor to ask…" Sanders intoned as she looked up from the file on her desk.

"Why do I feel like I won't like this?" Chloe replied as the agent took a seat in front of her. She looked at him with a laugh, "alright agent what is it?"

"Well you know agent Foster's bachelor party is this Friday?"

"Yeah and…"

"Well we'd like to play a little prank on him and agent Hansen told us to ask you." Sanders explained and Chloe arched an eyebrow.

"Tuck knows about this?"

"Yes, he's keeping agent Foster busy so I could ask."

"What am I singing?"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was singing in the shower, imagining how she might play out this performance as Tuck slid in behind her and began helping her rinse the shampoo from her hair. His hands rubbed the soap from her skin and she sighed softly, turning to kiss him as her fingers threaded in his hair.

He was gentle with her, knowing she was finally letting the exhaustion of the last few weeks show. Carefully he laid her to the bed and pulled their towels off. The harmony of their bodies was nothing new, but they felt the connection strengthen and morph with each union and it made them feel like they would never get enough.

"I love you so much Tuck", Chloe murmured against his chest as they lay looking over different covers for the next mission. He rumbled his reply before kissing her hair and holding up a sheet with three aliases that they might go with.

"How do you feel about being an heiress luv?"

Chloe pulled the paper from him to look closer at the alias back stories and hummed quietly as Tuck traced her ink. "You want to be my boy toy or a body guard?" Chloe mused with a twinkle of mirth in her eye. He just laughed pulled the paper from her hands and leaned forward to kiss her.

"If I can kiss you, touch your skin, feel your body against mine, I'll be whatever you want." Tuck murmured honestly and she smiled as he turned her under him and pulled the blanket up. He was still slow, gentle and she relished the way he almost worshiped her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I cannot believe you were the one to actually suggest this," Chloe mused as she dressed for the party and the performance that night. Her leather shorts were a little tighter, with a black lace wrap over that snapped. Her top was pretty much a backless vest that was navy blue with black buttons down the front. Wicked strappy heals finished the outfit and a black fedora and diamond accessories added to its appeal. "I am so getting you back for this!"

"Looking forward to it luv…" Tuck replied as they entered the building and she left him to find the stage. He wandered to the main room to meet the other agents there, helping set up and tried not to think about how sexy his girl was going to be on that stage.

She practiced and practiced behind the closed curtain, letting out a calm breath as she heard Tuck hop up to the stage to introduce her. He was a little on edge knowing that this was a true bachelor party, most of the guys knew it was Chloe behind the curtain, but there were a few here that had no idea and he was praying he wouldn't have to beat someone senseless by the end of the night.

FDR was in the front row, "What did you do buddy?" He laughed as he sipped from his beer as the curtains parted and Chloe slipped into her stage persona. The pounding beat of **Britney's: Womanizer** broke in and he actually snorted his beer he laughed so hard.

She put on a fantastic show, leading FDR around by his tie and tapping him on the nose where Britney might have tapped him on the lips. He was pretty much her brother however, so she kept it appropriate while still being sexy. She could see Tuck's eyes flashing as everyone hooted and hollered. There were faces she didn't recognize and she tried to ignore the leers they would cast in her direction. "You say I'm crazy…I got your crazy…" Lilith crooned as she whipped her hair around and strut behind him to hold him in place as the song ended and the curtain closed. The cheers were deafening as she congratulated him and he gave her a hug.

"You look amazing beautiful, but I can't believe he let you out like that!"

"I didn't give him much choice", Chloe laughed as the curtain opened and the entire room hollered for an encore. She pulled her hat lower and struck a pose as FDR left the stage to join Tuck. Another **Britney **song called **Up n Down** started to play. She moved slowly as she sang finding herself dancing with Tuck before she knew it. Her hand guided his to pull her skirt as she sang about lace slipping off b/c of the base. She spun away from him, more hollers were heard and he was left holding the garment and wanting to prove his claim on the little minx then and there. "It's alright to say you want it…" Lilith purred before trailing her body with a hand after presenting Tuck with her hat as she finished the song and left for the stage.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She gasped as Tuck backed her into the dressing room wall. "I know how you feel about public luv, but…"

"I want you too Tuck, just not here in some club, I'll wear this, give you your own show tonight…" Chloe purred and Tuck growled.

"You better luv, there is something primal in me and it wants you, wants to prove its ownership, and it wants to play…" Tuck husked against her ear as his body trapped her and pressed close.

Blood thundered in her ears as his fingers flicked the door lock and then his hands forced her arms above her head. "Tuuuck", Chloe whined and he let his fingers trail down her arms, nuzzling her cheek with a possessive growl.

"At home then luv…" Tuck replied before shifting his knee b/w her legs, "it wants to make you scream…" She moaned low as he released her and helped her into his button down for a little modesty as she was led into the party.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

It would figure that the one-time Tuck or FDR left her side someone from the party would find her. "Hey, you were great up there Lilith right?"

"Uh thanks… yes, you are?" Chloe answered with a small smile, he seemed nice…so far.

"Lance Devlin…a friend of FDR's soon to be brother in law." He said, she shook his hand and only when his fingers strayed to her wrist did she feel the slow tendrils of uneasiness rise.

"I should go find FDR…" Chloe smiled and tried to move away, when he let out a chuckle and grabbed her shoulder pushing her back, "Bad move buddy, do you even know who I am?"

"He scoffed, "Just trying to have a conversation nothing wrong with that…" She had to almost agree, but the way warning bells rang in her head and the way his eyes glinted set her on edge. The feeling was justified as he shifted forward and tried to kiss her.

"What are yommph…get off me!" Chloe yelped. She shoved him away, fully intending on smacking him, when FDR beat her to the punch, literally.

"Stupid asshole, that's my sister and my best man's fiance " FDR yelled as his clenched fist slammed into the kid's jaw. "Go…before I find Tuck and he really kicks your ass…" FDR growled and Lance scrambled back into the building holding his hand over his cheek.

"Tuck and I are engaged?" Chloe laughed as she shivered and he put his coat over her. He just shrugged saying that it just came out and they pretty much were anyway. They had a few minutes before Tuck got back with the car and she snuggled next to his warmth on the bench in front of the club. "Next week, big day…you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a shock anytime I let myself think, but I love Lauren, she loves me and it…it feels right, you know?" FDR sighed. "There's this point when you just know…"

"I thought I did once, but he was almost too perfect, I should have trusted my gut, but when I finally listened…" Chloe replied squeezing her eyes against the tears. He wordlessly pulled her closer. "I don't want to be scared FDR, I love Tuck I know he loves me and I know he waits b/c of me…" she cried, he squeezed her hand cooed affectionate words and she sniffled. "I'm sorry this is my handsome man's moment not my pity party…"

"Shhh beautiful you need to cry you cry, holding it in is worse." FDR murmured and she wept for a moment longer before Tuck's truck pulled up and she scrubbed at her eyes.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She washed her face and fixed her makeup and hair. Tuck never asked why she looked like he was crying, but she knew he would ask FDR later. She had given her brother-type permission to talk about it; it was just a matter of when. The tie swung in her hands as she set up the stereo and tuck pulled a chair from the living room into view. She was surprised to note that she wasn't nervous at all as the track started and she turned.

He didn't know what song she played; something about giving him more and that sounded just fine with him. She was halfway through when his self-control snapped and he crowded her to the wall. "Do you trust me?" Tuck groaned and she whispered, always, as her breathing sped up. "Fight me luv…"

She didn't have to be told twice after she saw the look in his eyes and the excited tension in his muscles. Her hands moved to his chest and shoved. She made it a few steps when he caught her again and pressed her to the wall. Her cheek against it as his hands wandered her body, "Tuuuck", Chloe moaned. He chuckled and she turned defiantly to face him.

The brit growled and shifted her back to face the wall. She smirked and turned again, capturing his lips as she pushed him backwards. He pulled her to his chest with her arms held behind her and brought her to face the wall again. His hips held her in place as his foot kicked her own feet apart. One arm stretched her arms above her; the other popped her shorts open and pulled them from her hips and then from her feet. She didn't move as he knelt to do so, but she tried to shift her legs together and his shoe slid between her heels preventing the movement's completion. "Nice try luv…" Tuck laughed as his hand slipped up her leg, b/w her parted thighs and into her panties. "You want this don't you luv?" he husked and her breath hitched. He let her wrists go and they stayed, he was pleased as she knew he would be. His now free hand smacked her ass lightly, "don't you?" He demanded and she swore before agreeing.

She swore again when his fingers began to play and his tongue dragged up her back to her throat. "Tuck please", Chloe begged and his fingers curved in. He brought the primal side alright as he thrust his fingers hard and growled appreciatively when she screamed his name as she fell again and again. She was pliant, and unresistant when he slipped her panties off followed by his shoes, pants and boxers. He lifted her leg back, loving the fact he had her leave her heals on. "Fuuuuck", she swore as he slammed into her and set up a frenzied pace.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

This was the second time he'd carried her up to bed after he'd worn her out so thoroughly her legs wouldn't work. He caught her before she slid to the floor and he was careful to take her shoes off, do his best to clean her make up with the special cloths she had and pull the pins from her hair before tucking her in. She smiled up at him sleepily as he brushed the makeup remover wipe over her cheeks. "Did I hurt you?" Tuck whispered, worry clear in his eyes.

She sat up and clasped his face in her hands, "Never!" Chloe replied adamantly, "I love you Tuck, I will always trust you. Our bodies can only take so much pleasure ok…that's all." She kissed him softly, continuing to just kiss and trace his skin after he crawled in bed with her. She had enjoyed what they did, but she missed being able to lay her lips on his and feel the heat, the gentle warmth of his skin under her fingers.

**Thoughts? Review Review Review!**

**Lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry sorry for the delay... Christmas has been crazy! Hope it was wonderful for everyone! ^_^**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**I do not own This Means War :_:**

**ENJOY!**

The day was beautiful; you couldn't ask for better whether to get married. "Tuck, I love you…but wake up we need to get ready!" Chloe laughed as she ended up pushing his form from the bed to the floor.

"Ouch luv, that was a harsh wakeup call…" Tuck grumbled sitting up and detangling his boxer clad form from the sheets.

She was perched on all fours looking down at him from the bed, wrapped only in the comforter. Her grin was electric as she watched him in all his bare-chested glory. "We need to shower, how bout I make it up to you?"

"Bathroom's to far, make it up to me now…" Tuck growled, yanking her covering away and pulling her to sit at the edge as he knelt between her legs. She keened as he ducked to nip at her inner thighs, "Do you want what I offer luv? Accept what I want to do to you, for you?"

"Ohhh yess, please Tuck, I want it, love me with your mouth…" Chloe moaned, her fingers twining into his hair as he breathed against her. His grasp on her hips the only thing keeping them from canting forward as his tongue lapped at her like a cat would cream. "Tuck…Tuck…ohhh Fuuuuck its sooo good." Chloe moaned as he licked over that special spot. Thrusting three fingers into her as his lips closed around the hardened bundle of nerves.

She started to whine her hips squirming in his hands as he brought her closer to the edge. "Come for me my naughty girl, let go now I got you", Tuck husked and she snapped with a low cry of his name. He drew her up and carried her to the shower even as she returned to the world. He set her down to adjust the water temp and groaned as her hands ran along his chest to his hips, dipping into his boxers to brush his arousal. His hand shot out, palm flat to the wall as she continued to work him and drag her open mouth along his throat.

Then her hand was gone and she pushed his boxers from his hips to pool at his feet before shifting around him and into the larger shower stall. "I want you in me Tuck."

"No need to tell me twice luv." Tuck growled as he stepped in backed her to the tile and lifted her. Her legs clung to his waist a hand slipping against his wet shoulder the other gripping and pulling at his short wet hair as he sheathed himself in her heat. He thrust somewhere between slow and hurried, soft and hard, a perfect blend and it had her swearing with each movement.

"Harder…please Tuck I want to feel it, know that I'm yours right down to my soul." Chloe moaned, screaming into his shoulder as he headed her plea. He had to carry her to the bed again, when she nearly blacked out at the sustained pleasure. "Love you Tuck."

"Love you too my naughty girl, we have time, just rest a little." Tuck replied, holding her to his chest and pressing soft kisses to her forehead. He didn't like seeing her like this, knowing he was the cause. She'd asked for it though and he found himself unable to deny her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The chapel was adorable, as she walked around it in her emerald green one shouldered chiffon bridesmaids dress. Then she spied FDR getting help from Tuck with his tie, clearly a photo op as she head the click of a high powered camera. "My boys…" Chloe whispered, having to blot away an errant tear so as not to mess with her makeup.

FDR turned and lit up with a smile, oddly enough it just made her cry more. He strode to her and Tuck hung back patiently, letting them have their moment. "Hey Chlo you look amazing beautiful, happy tears I hope?" He greeted and smiled as she nodded. He spun her around with a laugh and when he went to hug her she gladly accepted it.

"I am so happy for you my handsome man, save a dance for me ok?"

"Of course Chloe, wouldn't miss it!" FDR laughed before she hugged him again and as she did she heard Tuck tell the photographer to get a picture of them hugging and laughing because she was FDR's sister.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The pictures were fun and laid back, the ceremony amazing and it was now time for them to walk in. Tuck went with Trish and she walked into the reception with Lauren's brother. She slipped backstage as soon as she could to find Justin in a light grey suit setting up. "Almost there Justin, need any help?"

"All set angel, show time!"

Chloe walked out to the stage with Justin and smiled as Lauren and FDR took the floor for their first dance. She gave a small speech introducing themselves and ended with how honored she was to sing and how happy she was for the couple. The lights lowered and she started to sing **From This Moment By: Shania Twain. **They both sat atop wooden stools as they crooned to the crowd. Tears started to form in her eyes and slip silently down her cheeks, but she was somehow able to keep her voice in check.

They sang **Shiny Toy Guns: Season of Love** for their second song as the wedding party joined the couple on the floor. She wished she could be out there with Tuck. The way his eyes kept looking to the stage made her smile. She honestly would have been glad to sing more, but after their second song a DJ took over so they could join the reception.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"That was beautiful, thank you both!" Lauren gushed, giving Chloe a hug as FDR shook Justin's hand.

"Amazing as always Chlo." FDR smiled moving to hug her before they went back to greeting the guests personally by table.

Suddenly she found herself engulfed in Tuck's arms and she felt the air leave her in a rush. "I haven't spent time with you all day. Luv", the brit groaned after the other three left.

"Aww no play making Tuck a frustrated boy?" Chloe cooed and gasped as he backed her to the wall.

"Very…" Tuck husked, pressing his hips to hers.

"I can't believe this even crossed my mind and at FDR's wedding no less, but I want to change back into my bridesmaids dress and my dressing room does have a couch." Chloe grinned, Tuck smirked and she led him back to the room and locked the door.

They made sure to be quiet as he unzipped her dress and pushed the fabric to her waist as he kissed along her neck. He was careful not to leave marks and she almost stopped him until his hands bunched up the skirt and felt into her panties. "You naughty girl, you feel bad, but you want it don't you?"

"Ooh yes Tuck please", Chloe moaned and he thrust three fingers into her as his lips mapped her shoulder. When he finally pulled her astride him she was almost incoherent her cries muffled in his shoulder as they worked together to find release.

He let her leave first after she redressed and freshened her hair and makeup while he slipped off to the bathroom as she found FDR for her dance. As the night came to a close, they wished FDR and Lauren a happy honeymoon and Tuck carried her to the car.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I am a horrid human being, I can't believe we shagged at their reception and I suggested it!" Chloe lamented with a shake of her head.

"No one knows luv, unless you wish to tell them, frankly I haven't quite had enough and I'd like to finish what we started…" Tuck purred as his hand left the steering wheel and felt under the slit in the dress. She looked about to protest until his fingers hit skin and wedged their way between her thighs.

She arched back into the seat as his fingers played, alternating between soft and more forceful strokes over that special spot. Her legs parted as much as the dress let her and he dipped past her panties as it allowed for better access. "Fuuuuck." Chloe swore as she felt herself nearing the edge.

"Naughty girl…" Tuck grinned as he parked the car and leaned over the seat to muffle her cry as the world shredded and slipped away.

When she could somewhat care again she noted the brit had carried her upstairs. She wore nothing, but a blue lace thong and her wrists were tied to the headboard with a silk scarf. "Tuck?" Chloe murmured and his lips were soft on her skin, reassuring that he was there beside her. He was wearing black silk pajama pants, shirtless and she felt her mouth want to water at the sight. "You look….ahh good I want you so bad." She admitted and Tuck chuckled as he nuzzled at her neck.

"Soon enough luv…soon enough." The brit mused as he started to kiss every inch of her skin. Her legs squirmed, her wrists strained against their holds as his lips fell to hers and he kneed her legs apart. He licked at her hip, slid the thong off with his teeth and then his head was gone and she nearly convulsed as he lapped at her. Her toes curled as she fell time after time and his fingers replaced his tongue as her taste lingered in his kiss.

"Tuck please, want to touch you…" Chloe whimpered and he took pity on her.

"Ok luv…" Tuck murmured and freed her, pulling her hands to his chest as she reared up and kissed him. Her hands swept his torso then twined in his hair as he pushed his pants and boxers off. He pulled her to her knees and she groaned as he thrust to the hilt in one motion. His fingers played over her ink, helped her move with him and her cries of enjoyment spurred him on.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"You are everything precious to me luv. I love you so much, Chloe."

"I love you too Tuck."

"Will you sing for me darling? That Swimming song you sang before war games was lovely."

"Alright…" Chloe murmured. She started to sing softly as he held her. His fingers started to tap to the rhythm as she looked up to him and her fingers played with his lips as her voice rose a little. "Yoouur songs remind me of swimming, but somehow I forgot." Chloe lamented softly as her eyes locked onto his. "Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest…" she cried as the song swelled and she went into the last verse.

"Beautiful luv, just beautiful", Tuck praised as she ended and he pulled her up for a kiss.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The next day they had planned to go to the beach, her cover for the mission required a bit of a tan at least, but that wasn't the only reason. Tuck in board shorts was a very compelling thought as she donned a cover up and grabbed the beach supplies. "Ready luv?"

"All set." Chloe called as she 'booty bumped' the door and the brit came to her aid. He had rented a boat for the day and a ski do, taking them to a well hidden little cove on a private beach. "Sex on the beach? That's just a good drink Tuck." She laughed, noting the level of privacy they were afforded.

He laughed and pulled her closer as he parked the boat. "Where do you think they got the name luv?" Tuck mused and she playfully swatted him as he helped her carry their things ashore and set up.

She had a slight bronze going as she turned and asked Tuck to help with sunscreen. He did so happily, undoing her top and letting his thumbs graze the sides of her breasts as he did so. She lifted a little and he gladly took advantage, sliding his fingers beneath the top massaging, tweaking the hardening nubs as she moaned and his lips found her throat. "Tuuuuck." Chloe sighed as he teased for a minute or two before heading back to his towel leaving her no doubt charged and wanting.

"Come on luv, can you drive a ski do?" Tuck asked as he sat behind her and she revved the engine.

"Hold on!" Chloe smirked and sped off, whipping around the cove, jumping her own waves and generally showing off as he gripped her waist. He had a feeling she was getting him back for earlier and he smiled at the thought. They slowed as she drove them into a grotto lit by tiny Christmas tree lights.

He was nuzzling her throat, his hands playing with the bikini strap at her hip and she fell back against him. "This time luv I finish what I start", Tuck growled and her breath hitched as her legs squirmed. They docked their ride and swam to the obviously man made pool in the small cave. She straddled him as he unclasped and removed her top. His mouth closed over a dusky nipple and she keened her fingers gripping at his shoulders.

Before he could move to the twin she pulled him up to kiss him long and hard as her hips rolled against his. "Take me Tuck, I don't care about foreplay or how many times I fall. Just I want you now…" Chloe murmured and he lifted her to sit beside him. He gathered towels that had been set there before them and laid her back after placing them on the deck behind them. She let him tip her hips as her ankles locked around his waist and he entered her slowly.

"You feel amazing Chloe…I don't think I will ever tire of taking you", Tuck groaned as he began to move and she clung to him, finding a rhythm. He increased pace when she called for it and brought her through as many falls as he could before finding his own release.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They had spent the rest of the day just cuddling and kissing, enjoying the feel of each other's sun warmed skin. The mission to Mumbai was in two weeks. Till then all they had was catch up paperwork and more homes to see, she was even considering another tattoo as was Tuck.

"Sleep luv", Tuck whispered as he carried her to her bed. There was something about a day in the sun wore her out no matter how restful. He simply watched her, tracing her ink as she slept over him, her leg tangling in his. The brit was wondering just when he should make things official for them, when she would say yes without fear.

**Kind of a smutt happy filler -_-; do forgive... Unless you approve...in that case Merry belated Christmas lol.**

**I really do luuuurrve all my readers! PLZ Review Review Review!**

**Unrelated to this story I must say plot bunnies are evil, won't leave me alone and now there is an Inception fic brewing. I'm trying to hold it at bay because even 3 stories is a little much *sigh* Do not fear it shall get written and probably posted eventually for now I'm out ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**First part of the mission to Mumbai and do remember my lovely readers you all RAWK!**

**I do not own This Means War**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**ENJOY!**

She was busy studying the mission folder as Tuck and FDR did a last check of their equipment. "Have you picked names for us luv?" Tuck chuckled as he popped a clip in his side arm. She closed the folder and looked over.

"I was thinking Kyle Bradford for you and Flynn Stevens for FDR, I figure since you've been my bodyguard for a while I'm familiar with you."

"Sounds perfect beautiful and what about you?" FDR smiled, as he looked over the tech equipment.

"Athena Delaine…" Chloe whispered, frowning suddenly. She was unsure of the wave of nerves washing over her. Her boys noticed and Tuck asked what was wrong immediately. "It's silly really, you two work so well together and I…I just want so badly to impress you."

"Beautiful, you've helped us on other missions…"

"I was just a dress then, arm candy with no real purpose other than keeping you focused." Chloe replied with a snort. Standing she walked forward to talk with the pilots and check the flights progress. They had been in the air for 3 hours, but still had a long way to go.

"Beautiful, Is this really upsetting you? Your mission with Tuck was flawless, if I'm a problem?" FDR inquired, going to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She turned to him, resting her forehead on his own shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "You were always more than just a dress; you kept us together and looked amazing doing it. That's an important part."

"He's right luv, it may not be glamorous, but if a gun fight broke out you helped people to safety and keeping them out of the way and the line of fire is also key." Tuck added, smiling as she looked over and brushed a hand over his cheek.

"Told you it was silly…"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was sleeping in the back when Tuck found her, shutting the door against FDR's snoring in the other part of the plane. Her lips formed a smile as he lifted her shirt and began to kiss along the stems and blossoms on her skin. "Mmmm that feels good." Chloe murmured, stretching and helping him pull her shirt off. "FDR?"

"Sleeping luv, took a pill, till it wears off he's out." Tuck replied with a smirk and she reached up to pull his lips to hers. Her bra was the next to fall and she arched into him as his lips captured the dusky peak of a breast.

"Ooh Tuuuck", Chloe moaned, doing her best to stay quiet. His hands swept her skin, pulled her shorts and panties from her hips. She went easily as he pushed her back and yanked her hips to the edge of the bed. "Oooohh fuuuuuck", she whimpered as he knelt to kiss her thigh, grip her waist, and let his tongue play.

"Naughty girl…" Tuck chuckled, breathing against her, making her toes curl. "You going to come for me luv? My naughty girl." He asked after his jaw started to ache and his fingers replaced his tongue. She'd already come apart once and he knew she was close to another edge.

She pulled him down as he arced over her, muffling a cry in his shoulder. She could taste herself in his kiss as he swallowed her cries after he pulled her legs to his waist and slid inside. When she collapsed atop him after the change in position they simply lay together. After an hour or so they redressed and left the privacy of the cabin to curl up on the couch and try to get what sleep they could.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Chloe took a deep breath and slipped into the stage persona she hadn't needed in a long time. Athena Delaine was an heiress she was confident, answered to no one. Painted nails glimmering in a pearlescent sheen pulled the heeled sandals over cherry red lacquered toenails. She stood from the bed to slip the gold belted white dress over her shoulders. The dress had multiple layers of chiffon and felt lighter than air against her skin. The CIA had spared no expense for this mission; real diamonds glittered from her ears, her wrists, and fingers.

As she stepped down the stairs of the jet to the waiting limo, both FDR and Tuck stared. "Flynn ever the gentleman", Chloe cooed as FDR opened her door. She got in and looked to Tuck, "Kyle, baby we can sight see later this is just the airport."

"Right you are princess…"

"Cute, now get that sexy ass in the limo." Chloe laughed and he let her pull him in. "Driver, we are staying at the Oberoi."

"Very well miss, welcome to India." The driver responded with a clear accent.

Tuck playing the part of a tourist was wearing khaki cargo shorts and Birkenstocks with a light short sleeve blue button down, staring out the window in awe. "You'd think I'd never taken you anywhere." Chloe chuckled. "Flynn dear my purse please?"

"Yes Miss Delaine", FDR intoned, handing the giant black Gucci bag over.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Ugh traffic here is awful…" Chloe remarked, after the bellhop had left as did FDR for his own suite. They would meet for dinner in her brother-types room later. "Mmm Tuck that feels amazing." She sighed as he stood over her and rubbed her shoulders.

He pushed the dress down and kissed along her throat as her head tilted to the side. She sighed as his hands undid the gold belt and let it fall. He pulled the dress off before directing her to the bed. She was nude save for panties and he was in boxers as he straddled her. He alternated working out tension with his hands and kissing her smooth skin. "You are beautiful luv." Tuck praised as she turned under him so she could splay her fingers against his chest.

"I love you Tuck."

"I love you too Chloe."

She pulled him in to claim his lips her fingers winding into his hair. They rolled, she was on top and then he was; their tongues warring the entire time. At some point she'd lost her panties, they lay on the floor with his boxers. "God yesss Tuck!" Chloe cried as he lost himself in her depths, thrust after thrust. He even had her on her knees. Cries muffled in the pillow as her inner walls clenched around him.

"Jeez luv…you feel amazing", Tuck groaned as he pulled her hips back and she lost all sense of reality yet again. His thrusts grew in intensity, riding out his release as she began to slip to the bed, her limbs like jelly from all the pleasure.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Drinks guys?" FDR offered, going to the private bar their suite's offered.

"Oh yes please", Chloe chirped.

"Sure mate", the brit replied. They had been sent here for 3 weeks, fist week was recon and Intel. Second establish contact. The third week it was mission time. Persephone and Alec Coppola were the children of the late Fenton Coppola, a spy for the CIA. Now it seemed his son Alec was selling his father's secrets.

"Apparently Persephone is a fixture at the hotel pool and FDR you will find Alec down at the bazar." Chloe murmured between bites of roast chicken. "Remember this week is just recon. No covers, no interaction", she added, grabbing a slice of tomato and dipping it in the sauce for the vegetables.

"You got it beautiful." FDR smiled.

Chloe and Tuck simply lounged in the Jacuzzi that night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The first week was slow, Mumbai was beautiful. For the most part Persephone was alone, shopping, sunbathing or talking on the phone. At night however, at night she was with Alec at various clubs and hotspots. The way Chloe moved against him on those dance floors had Tuck barley waiting for the hotel door to close before pouncing. Most times they didn't make the bed, tonight she was barely able to stay upright in the shower stall. The brit had a leg thrown over his shoulder as his mouth drove her higher.

When they joined the warm spray made their bodies slip and she was lost in heaven as he gripped her thighs tighter.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Tuck could barely control himself when she walked out of the bathroom in the light blue bikini. This week they would make contact and develop the relationship. That meant Athena Delaine and Kyle Bradford would be needed at the pool. "Thank god I'm your boyfriend luv…I don't think I could keep from touching you if I tried."

"That was the idea." Chloe laughed as she shrugged on a cover-up and grabbed her sunglasses. They were early and alone for most of the morning, but they didn't mind Tuck traced her back with warm fingertips. They moved back and forth following the line of her suit bottoms. At quarter to noon a shadow blocked the sun.

"Sorry to intrude, but I just had to tell you, your tattoo is very beautiful" A woman of average height with sun streaked brown hair stated.

"Thank you Miss?" Chloe inquired sitting up with a smile and shading her eyes.

"Oh right, sorry Persephone Coppola", she replied holding out her hand.

"Athena Delaine", Chloe replied which instantly started a conversation about parents obsessed with Greek myth. "Oh do forgive my manners, this is my boyfriend Kyle Bradford", She introduced. He kept his accent and when he called her darling, Persephone blushed and giggled.

"I must say it is so nice to meet someone else, not many travelers these days." The brunette remarked and Chloe smiled. They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. Making plans to meet for lunch the next day.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I'd say we're off to a good start, we meet with FDR again tonight to plan for the rest of this week and next." Chloe mused even as he tied her wrists to the headboard and ran his hands down her out stretched arms. She moaned low as he dragged a cool strawberry along her stomach down to the bikini bottoms.

He licked up the trail, the cool fruit juice a perfect contrast to her sun kissed skin. Taking another bite, he kissed her and she keened as he rocked his hips. "Your body is mine luv all mine", Tuck growled as he removed her top and lavished the barred skin, drawing the dusky peak of a breast into his mouth.

"Fuuuuck…oooh Tuck please", Chloe whimpered as his hand slipped between her thighs after pulling the bottoms off.

"Mmm I love you, my naughty girl." Tuck groaned plunging two fingers into her wet heat. Her body arched as his lips moved over her rib cage to the other breast. When he released her, she clung to his shoulders, licking along his chest, his throat, and tangling fingers in his hair as her hips worked with his while she rode.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The next day she met Persephone at the Olive Bar & Kitchen with Tuck and FDR in tow. Her brother-type sat with the brit at a separate table, giving the two a chance to talk. They were almost at the end of the meal when Alec showed up unannounced and insisted Persephone leave with him.

"Main nahin samajhti", Persephone intoned and Chloe did well at hiding the fact she knew the woman had told her brother, she didn't understand his urgency.

"Kitna paiseh?..." Alec stated, ignoring her question and asking what she owed for her part of their lunch. "Kitna paiseh Persephone!?" She gave in and muttered an amount. He threw the money to the table and told her to say goodbye, they were leaving.

"I'm sorry to run Athena, see you at the pool tomorrow?"

"Yes of course", Chloe answered with a smile.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

"What was that about luv?"

"No idea…do you know FDR?"

"Not entirely sure beautiful, we can talk back at the hotel…Check de dijiye", FDR replied, asking a passing waiter for their bill. When they were back at the Oberoi they met in her and Tuck's room. After a lot of careful thought they decided to stick with their original mission plan.

"I hope FDR is right about the fact he's alone on this, Persephone is really sweet and truthfully I hope she doesn't get involved." Chloe murmured, idly tracing warm fingers along the tribal tattoo on Tucks arm.

"I know luv, she seems like a lovely girl." Tuck replied running his hand over her hair.

Persephone never spoke of the incident and Chloe never asked. The next week went by without further complications. She started to wonder how they would finally work out their endgame when Persephone caught her off-guard with an invite to the party Alec was hosting at Aer in three days. They made a plan to go shopping the next day and during the outing FDR would be free to do recon on the club and building it resided at the top of. The mission was going like clockwork almost making her want to ignore her instincts to be prepared should anything unforeseen arise.

**I do so hope you enjoyed and I hope to have the second part out soon. ^_^ In the mean time PLZ Review Review Review I hearts them I really do ^_^ Also anything you would like to see let me know. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay next chap. I do apologize for how posting is going for me. I've been having med issues with my right hand and it hasn't made typing easy. -_-; Anywho enough about that... I do not own TMW :_: **

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**ENJOY!**

Shopping with Persephone was nothing like she expected. Instead of the bazar they were taken to a warehouse. The walls lined with the latest styles in clothing, jewelry and shoes. First they were given champagne and seated in a large viewing area. About 4 attendants would randomly walk by, showing off a gown or outfit. First they would bring it by Persephone and then to her. If either of them showed interest the garment was then hung on a rack that was separated from the rest and considered as something worth trying. "Mira dear, lets liven this up for our guests, bring me the music list, would you please?" Persephone asked the attendant who was obviously in charge.

"Of course miss Persephone", Mira replied with a wide smile. The shorter woman soon came back with a folder, holding a list of the songs they kept on file. Persephone pointed to a number, "Excellent miss we will get the music going right away."

"Perk of being a longtime customer." Persephone grinned and Chloe nodded. "Kyle they have men's clothing as well, I'm sure Davos would be happy to show you some options."

"Of course, right this way sir if you please. Mustn't let the ladies have all the fun." Davos laughed leading Tuck away to another room. As soon as he left what must have been a club mix started playing over the speakers.

"I don't usually have someone to shop with, I'm glad to have met you Athena." Persephone intoned honestly.

"Likewise Persephone, I mean I have Kyle, but…it isn't often that I find someone so like myself." Chloe replied with a smile.

"Well Darling's shall we, I have a store picked out." Tuck remarked, pulling his own rack of clothes. The women laughed and agreed, following him to the changing rooms in the back. Tuck went fist, doing his best model walk to cat calls and whistles from the other two. He even would pause for a dance break at times, making Chloe's face light up as she laughed. He decided on a steal grey 2 piece suit with a blue button down that matched the blue in his eyes. "Alright you smashing birds, it's your turn."

Chloe winked at him as they picked their first choices and gave a fashion show of their own. This show included their own dance breaks, applause and whistles from Tuck and now FDR, who had joined them. "I think I like this one best", She informed as she came out in a short blue dress that fell to mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was an ice blue with a royal purple sheer over lay and a single strap of silver that bisected the bodice and over one shoulder. She picked out gold accessories to contrast the silver with gold heals that had straps that wound around to just under her knee.

When Persephone had also decided on a short dress in pale yellow with silver accessories, they paid and left for lunch. This time they remained uninterrupted and Chloe enjoyed the ease of the meal and the way Tuck's fingers trailed over her knee. When they left for the hotel the mood was still light and the agent assured the other woman they would be at the pool the next day.

** SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"How are we looking FDR?" Chloe asked as she sipped at the Malibu and Pineapple juice she had made for herself.

"From what I saw, the sister has no clue and Alec might not be who we think he is. I mean the names are theirs they are Fenton's children, but Alec might not be selling willingly." FDR replied slowly as he fixed himself and Tuck a drink.

"How can we be sure mate?" Tuck inquired, taking the Gin and Tonic from FDR's hand.

"Way I see it, we take them both, if he is selling willingly we have him, if not she's going to need the protection. Whoever is pulling Alec's strings knows about Persephone I'm sure."

"Ok the party at Aer it's our best chance."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I think I made the last drink to strong", Chloe giggled as she stumbled and Tuck had to carry her to the suite. "I wanna marry you, she blurted and he almost dropped her, "not saying it just cause I'm drunk either", she added as he laid her on the bed. "Say something Tuck." Chloe pleaded as he knelt to remove her shoes.

"I love you Chloe, you know I do."

"I just, I guess what I want to say is I'm ready. I'm still scared, but that's ok. I want you forever, I want us forever. Marry me Tuck!" Chloe replied and he simply pushed her back and claimed her lips. "Is that a yes?"

"Luv that's a hell yes." Tuck replied with a grin as he crawled over her. "I should have known you'd turn the tables on me." He chuckled, pushing her shirt up to kiss around her belly button. She gave a tiny mewl of need and his hand started to unbutton her skirt so he could pull it off. He pushed the shirt up further and ducked his head to her breasts, leaving wet marks on the cotton.

"Ooh Tuck that feels good", Chloe moaned, her legs squirming even as she lifted her hips so he could pull her panties off. She sat up a little to pull her shirt and bra off. He was still fully clothed and she was naked, that hardly seemed fair. "Clothes need to go."

He took off his shirt with a smirk before trailing kisses down her skin. Her thighs parted easily and her hands twined in his hair as his lips teased before he let his tongue play between her folds. She was moaning and swearing before long, the world shattering at least once before his fingers replaced his tongue. "My naughty girl, you taste so good", Tuck groaned before claiming her lips letting her taste herself.

Her hands smoothed down to his hips to pull at his pants even as his fingers thrust at a steady pace. "Tuck nnhh fuuck I want you in me", Chloe moaned, her hips working with his hand. Then his fingers left her, moments later she was straddling him and sinking to rest at his thighs. Her hips began to roll in his hands, her mouth falling open as his thumb brushed over where they joined. She lost all sense of anything, but him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her lips at his neck as he finally joined her in oblivion.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She woke to see him just watching her with a lazy smile. He said yes, she'd proposed and he'd said yes. She couldn't say what had driven her to do it and not that she even entertained the thought of him saying no, but butterflies still milled around in her stomach at the idea of what she'd done. Ever so slowly he shifted over her, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and claiming her lips. "Mmm good morning to you too." Chloe murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My sweet beautiful darling girl. It's a wonderful morning." Tuck replied as her legs parted, welcoming him to rest in the cradle of her hips. Just kissing him was enough to make her want him and by the look in his eyes he knew it too. She arched up against him and he could feel the desire begin to flood his system. They both knew they needed to meet with FDR, but as he slowly sheathed himself in her he didn't care and neither did she.

**Ok so YAY when I started this chapter even I had no clue...write themselves they do! All of my wonderful readers I HEART you all PLZ Review Review Review ^_^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Tried something different with this one I hope you like. All my lovely readers, my awesome guru HEARTS TO YOU ALL!**

**I do not own TMW**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**ENJOY!**

"What do I call this?"

"Call what luv?"

"This!" Chloe sputtered, gesturing to the whole plane from behind her laptop. "Tuck we basically just spent 3 weeks in Mumbai on the CIA's dime for what a fun little vaca?" She snorted, closing the computer as she rubbed her forehead. She could feel a headache forming and she didn't want to face Collins this way. They would land in an hour or so and no doubt be taken straight to the office. She got up to go to the bathroom and splash some water on her face.

"Hey look at the bright side Chlo, you saw a beautiful place and they'll let you keep the clothes", FDR offered brightly.

She looked at Tuck, "please tell me he's not serious…"

"Fraid so luv", the brit chuckled and she grumbled, walking to the back and slamming the door. "Was that really necessary mate? You know how important this mission was to her."

FDR sighed, "I know buddy, but this isn't the first time a mission is a bust and it won't be the last, honestly we're lucky nothing did happen."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"You ok luv?" Tuck asked softly as he stepped into the back room. They had around two hours left in the flight time and he knew their impending meeting with Collins is what had her on edge.

"I'm fine Tuck, nervous about Collins I guess." Chloe replied barely lifting her head from the pillow. He merely sighed softly and knelt beside her on the bed. His hands hit her shoulders and started working the tension from her muscles. His lips moved along her neck, more skin exposed as his hands pulled her shirt aside. "I know he means well, but…"

"I know luv…he knows…"

Just then FDR walked in. "Sorry beautiful, but I thought you'd want to know. Collins called, she just got done with Interpol, who commended us on our ability to set aside our mission and work with them to keep a case they've been building for years."

"So…she's not upset?"

"Upset? Hell no beautiful, they mentioned you by name; she's impressed, wants to discuss other missions with you." FDR replied brightly, catching her easily as she jumped into his arms. "Who knew right?"

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF LASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

They were late, which was entirely unlike them; so for once FDR used the door connecting their suites. The shower was going in the distance and neither of his partners where to be seen. He suddenly regretted his impulsive behavior and walked back through the door to give them privacy and wait. Maybe he could e-mail Lauren, maybe they could skype. He wasn't jealous of his buddies happiness or Chloe's for that matter, but lord if he didn't wish he was sharing a shower with his wife right now.

"I love you Chloe, my naughty girl." Tuck groaned as she swore and clenched her fingers in his hair. He pushed harder and she moaned low.

"I love you…uhnnn shiiit Tuuuck", Chloe panted as his thumb found where they joined. Knowing they had limited time Tuck followed her as she fell, rocking through the after-shocks as she continued to cling to him.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACK

They were eating breakfast, Chloe talking to Lauren on FDR's laptop as Tuck set out the room service. "Uh hey Chlo? This was on the tray for you." FDR called, handing her the small envelope.

"Sorry Laur we better go", Chloe chirped, everyone waiving before she shut down the program. She opened the tiny card. "It says Room 705." She remarked, flipping the paper back and forth.

"Do we go?"

"I'd like to see what this is about, wouldn't you guys?" Chloe replied, checking her sidearm. They made it to the specified room, a hand reached out as the door opened. Chloe grabbed it, knocking her elbow into the person's chest and brought them to the floor. "Make a move", she hissed and the man under her merely held up his hands.

**ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASH BACK**

"I for one will admit to having no idea mate." Tuck mused as Chloe released her brother-type. It was still hard to wrap his head around everything that had happened in Mumbai. He was getting married to the woman he loved with every last shred of his being. FDR had found out almost by accident, though they probably would have told him eventually.

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF LASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

"Here is the dilemma, Agent Ferrera. Persephone is watched closely. If she is suspected of seeking outside help they will have no problems getting rid of her." Agent Barclay stated softly.

Chloe relaxed and looked to the woman who had become a friend. "I understand, what do you suggest agent?"

"We can't afford any mess ups; this has taken us years to get this far with these people. Go to the party; keep your cover, but that one can't be a body guard."

"What…I stay here…no way, I'm sure we could use the Intel too." FDR protested and Chloe held up a hand to silence the protests.

"I'm Athena Delaine; I play by no one's rules. You, FDR can be boyfriend number 2!" She offered and the Interpol agent seemed to accept the prospect.

Alec turned to her, "can you pull that off? My sister's life is on the line Agent Ferrera!"

"Alec calm down it will be fine." Persephone pleaded.

"No this is important; they make her we're done for."

Chloe just huffed and stood, squashing every ounce of squick rising like bile in her throat. FDR barely had the chance to blink as she grabbed him by the neck and locked her lips on his. Tuck to his merit simply stood by, knowing this was for show. It was only his intimate and intricate knowledge of her body that allowed him to see the tension she was doing well at hiding.

FDR had all he could do to return the kiss. It was like being on stage and he only got the part if the connection was believable. So he helped her out and wrapped one hand around her waist and pushed the other into her hair. When it broke she turned to Alec with a smirk, pulling FDR's mint from her lips and handing it back to him. "Will that be all then?" Chloe asked with a smile.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACK

"Tell me that's the last time I have to kiss you", Chloe lamented feeling like she needed to swish an entire bottle of Scope or Listerine.

"Was it that bad beautiful?"

"Don't tell me you enjoyed that?"

"Tuck is a lucky man, I'll say that much."

"Funny handsome very funny, Let's go tell Lauren all about it then…" Chloe joked and FDR deadpanned.

"Serves you right for teasing my fiancé mate." Tuck interjected offhandedly and waited, watching as you could almost see the gears turning in his partners mind.

"Fiancé? Wait what? When?" FDR blurted with a giant grin, sweeping Chloe into a hug.

"She asked last night…Of course I said hell yes." Tuck replied with a smile.

"You asked him? That's perfect beautiful, nothing conventional for you two no sir! Oh Lauren is just going to die…" FDR continued to gush and Chloe just giggled at his enthusiasm as he whirled her around in circles.

**ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASH BACK**

They would still need to meet with Collins to debrief and Chloe would no doubt have paperwork to do. For the last hours of the flight however, she finally felt relaxed enough to doze. Remembering that party at Aer and how it felt to be on the arms of two of the best looking guys there.

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF LASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

Tuck helped her into her gold heals, kissing her knee as he traced the straps. "You look amazing Chloe, part of me wants to stay or make us very late."

"There will be time after", she smiled, running fingers through his hair. FDR met them in the hallway and she linked her arm in his as they took the elevator down. They had a limo pick them up and she made a show of letting FDR help her in.

Persephone greeted them at the club entrance and was gracious enough to take them around and introduce them to key people. "Would you like a drink beautiful?" FDR purred, he was laying it on a little thick, but she noticed the eyes watching them.

So instead of laughing at him, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, that would be wonderful handsome." Chloe did her best to show her brother-type the same level of attention, but it was probably clear that Kyle Bradford was the 'main' boyfriend. He would unabashedly trace the skin of her leg, revealing the silver hot pants she wore under the short dress. When they were all enjoying the influence of alcohol, she led them to the dance floor. She wasn't surprised when they crowded either side of her. FDR was in front of her and her arms wound around his neck even as Tuck grabbed her hips with one hand, letting FDR lightly hold the other. She didn't even realize when her brother-type left to get another round of drinks all she knew was Tuck was pulling closer. His hands were on her thighs, his lips on her neck, she never wanted it to end. She was going to marry this man, not just for his dancing skill, but the way he moved against her certainly didn't make her regret her impulsiveness.

A few songs later found them with Persephone and her 'dates', suddenly Chloe didn't feel so weird anymore. "Oh Athena let me introduce Dean and Edwin."

"Charmed, this is Kyle and Flynn." Chloe smiled and the guys shook hands while she received kisses to her cheek. "This has been a wonderful party thank you so much for the invite."

"Nonsense, I'm delighted to have you, it's nice to have more than these to lugs for company." Persephone replied with a wink at the men by her side. Chloe smiled warmly, one arm draped over FDR, playing with his hairline and Tuck was currently kissing along her wrist.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

Chloe merely had seconds to breathe before Tuck crowded her to the wall. "I don't like sharing you luv." The brit growled sweeping his hands under her dress, pulling at her silver hot pants. His lips traveled her throat as the fabric fell to her ankles; she never realized he'd pulled off her panties as well.

"You know that wasn't my original plan right?" Chloe retorted, her breath hitching, her back arching against the wall as he thrust 2 fingers into her. He pulled her leg to his hip as his thumb brushed that special spot and she whimpered.

"I want you on your knees, you naughty girl", Tuck growled as she swore and he let her leg drop. He was pleased when she didn't even try to remove the dress or her heals. She crawled onto the bed and he surprised her by sliding between her knees and yanking her hips to his mouth.

"Oooh Tuuuck", Chloe moaned, her hands clenching in the sheets. The world shattered, her body tightening and releasing as he continued dragging and darting his tongue through her folds. "Tuck I want you…please…" She whined as she fell again and he chuckled against her, sending shivers along her spine.

He removed his pants and boxers, bunched the dress at her hips and sheathed himself to the hilt in her wet heat. "Naughty dirty girl, like this don't you?" Tuck growled giving her ass a smack. She moaned low and pushed back, unable to form coherent words. He kept pace till she slipped to her elbows, changing his angle and the result had lights flashing and stars bursting in her vision. Knowing she was physically spent he followed her as her world slipped away again.

**ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASH BACK**

"We need rings…" Chloe murmured, playing with Tuck's finger. "Where did you get Laur's handsome? It's gorgeous"

"Oh don't worry, I'll take Tuck Tuck tomorrow, when can we tell everyone?"

"Probably Lauren tomorrow, you guys want to double? I haven't cooked in a while?"

"I'm sure she would love it. Tomorrow then."

**I hope you liked, anything you would like to see let me know. PLZ Review Review Review ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Broadsided by a plot bunny so here's another chapter. ^_^**

**I do not own TMW :_:**

**Warnings: Do I really need to tell you? ~_^**

**ENJOY!**

True to his word FDR had taken Tuck to his jeweler so she would have something for Lauren to coo over when they had dinner that night. She was currently thumbing through cookbooks and sipping iced tea when her phone rang. Seeing it was the blonde she answered mid ring. "Hey laur I hope FDR told you Tuck n I want you two to come for dinner tonight?"

"Sure did, I was calling to see if I could bring anything."

"Oh well I was planning to hit the store, but if you wanted to bring like wine and an appetizer? I really haven't had the chance you know for good company and a slow meal…"

"Know what you mean and I sure will, see you tonight girl."

She hung up as Sassafras skidded into the room with her sparkly ball and mewled happily. "So what should we make?" Suddenly there was music from her yard and when she stepped out she nearly faltered. There was Tuck, simple jeans; thick black rimmed white t-shirt and aviators between his teeth, swinging. Bruno Mars: Mary You was playing and she felt tears forming as he smiled at her. She approached him slowly and he got up to grip her at the waist and place her on the swing. "Tuck?" Chloe breathed as the song was coming to its last verse.

He got down on his knee, tucked a wing of the glasses in his shirt and pulled out a tiny blue velvet box. "Chloe Ferrera will you do me the honor of making me the happiest gent and be my wife?"

"Yes Tuck, it will always be yes." Chloe breathed falling into his arms as he took the platinum band from the box. He slid the ring on her finger; the diamonds surrounding the star stone made the ring look like a tiny flower rested on her finger. "It's beautiful…A fallen star, fell from your heart." She sang softly and he smiled.

"So you could always find your way luv," She was kissing him, unfazed when she realized there was a blanket beneath them. "Time we put those high fences of yours to good use." He chuckled, pulling her shirt off and letting her remove his. She smirked and pushed him back, shushing him and nipping at his lips. She began trailing kisses along his jaw. His hands threaded into her hair as she moved down his chest to swirl her tongue around his belly button.

"Make love to me Tuck", Chloe whispered, popping the button on his jeans. Sitting up she guided his hands to push her cotton shorts down her hips. When she had kicked them off, he wiggled out of his jeans and her hand drew him out with confidence.

"Naughty girl", Tuck murmured, feeling her already wet for him. She straddled him and he tore her thong in two before she sank to his thighs. He gripped her waist to brace her as she moved. Her hips rolled and moved up and down. His hips canted with her and together they found a rhythm that pleased them both. Her hands held his at her hips as he bucked up hard and she moaned quietly. Just because they couldn't be seen, didn't mean they couldn't be heard.

"Oh yes Tuck shiiit its good." Chloe whimpered, putting her hands on his chest. She pressed against him to move faster, grind down harder and he groaned as she came apart around him. He turned her under him and pulled both legs over his shoulders. It was easy getting her to another fall, following her over on the third because they needed to get to the store and get ready for tonight.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Can I make dessert luv?"

"You serious?" Chloe scoffed, noting he was contemplating packages of lady fingers.

"I happen to make a brilliant Tiramisu that would go perfectly with Penne Vodka if you must know." Tuck retorted, putting the two packages in the child seat with the French bread.

"This I would love to see." Chloe mused, tossing various cans of tomato paste and tomatoes at him, not even looking. He caught every single one with a laugh and placed them in a neat row at the bottom of the cart. They walked around the store gathering the rest of the supplies and to his merit he never said a word when she snuck the pregnancy test under the rest of the items in the cart.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was in the bathroom. The pasta was cooking, sauce simmering, all under Tuck's watchful eye as he made his dessert with precision. A soft sob brought him up short as he was giving the Vodka sauce a tiny taste. He quickly turned down the flames on the stove and ran to the bathroom. "Chloe luv? What's wrong? Open the door…"

"I'm fine Tuck."

"Sure you are luv…open the door." He looked down to see the Fras almost smirk at him and duck through the pet flap into the bathroom. "Luv please…"

"It's not locked Tuck." He opened the door to see her slumped on the bath tub rim. The pregnancy test was on the counter and tears in her eyes as she looked to him. "I wanted to have good news for you so badly", Chloe whimpered, putting her head against the bottom of her palms.

"Oh luv…first test yeah?" She nodded and sniffled.

"I was so sure…guess I can drink tonight after all." Chloe chuckled darkly.

"But luv, if you were sure, the drinks in Mumbai?"

"Did you ever actually see me put alcohol in them?"

"No…I didn't…" Tuck laughed sitting beside her and petting the Fras who still seemed smug. "God luv that night, I swore you were drunk."

"We're CIA Tuck, deception is required…" Chloe laughed softly.

"Well, this just means we get to keep trying yeah…" Tuck mused, leaning in to kiss her. And she actually grinned as he scooted the Fras off her lap and carried her to the bed room.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

As expected Lauren honed in on the ring on Chloe's finger before making it more than 10 paces past the door. "Spill. Now!" The blonde gushed; pulling Chloe by the hand to a lamp to admire the bling. FDR pulled Tuck into a man hug and kissed Chloe on the cheek before helping bring glasses and the appetizer to the coffee table. "Dates?" Lauren inquired an eager light in her eyes.

"I guess that depends on the missions Collins wants to discuss." Chloe replied thoughtfully, taking a bite of the bruschetta they had brought. Her brother-type and the blonde nodded. "I mean it just happened days ago and we made it official with the ring today so nothing has really been decided."

"Well when you want to start planning let me know. I'd be happy to help", Lauren chattered happily. Dinner was a fantastic affair. Filled with laughter and horror stories of everything from oddball wedding gifts to Tuck and FDR training past times.

"You made dessert buddy? You have EMS on speed dial right?"

"Very funny mate."

"All I can say is it looks good", Chloe offered honestly as Tuck brought the dish to the table.

"Oh the famous Tiramisu", FDR laughed. "I should have guessed your one claim to fame…and-"

"And oh my god its heaven." Chloe blurted, after taking the first bite. Tuck smiled proudly, glad to have her praise.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I know what you're doing luv…" Tuck rumbled from behind the counter, flicking on the light. She was hunched, fork in her lips with the pan of left over dessert in her hand.

Her back straightened and she turned to face him. "I just wanted a bite." Chloe added sheepishly. He made his way around the counter and lifted her onto it. Without a word he took the bite of the dessert and kissed her. The fork dropped from her hand and she clung to him as he devoured her. His hands brushed under his t-shirt she was wearing. Stopping at her stomach and her hands covered his.

"All things in time luv." Tuck whispered and moved his hands up to cup her breasts as he continued to kiss her. Then one hand trailed down and into her panties, making her hips churn and wind. Suddenly he lifted her up, but instead of the bed, he dropped her on the couch, yanking her panties off and pulling her hips to the edge.

"Fuuuuuck yes oh that's good…" Chloe moaned as his head dipped between her thighs. He savored her with long, slow licks through her folds and her hands clenched in his hair. "Tuck…Tuck I'm so…I'm."

He simply redoubled his efforts and she cried out as her world crumbled away. He dropped his boxers and crawled over her as he pushed her to lie down. "My naughty girl…I love you Chloe." Tuck groaned as he thrust into her. Their pace was slow, but when she keened and canted her hips, he sped up. He took her through as many falls as he could before joining her. For a long while they simply lay in each other's arms until a faint clinking sounded from the kitchen.

"What is that?" Chloe mumbled as he got up and hastily yanked his boxers on. "You don't think its?"

"The Fras!"

"Your Tiramisu…" Chloe gasped as they both skidded into the kitchen to see The Fras on the granite counter top licking the discarded fork clean. "At least it's just the fork."

"Now Fras this is definitely not for you…though I am flattered it meets your approval darling." The kitten continued to lick and purr happily until the brit took the fork from under it. Chuckling as the kitten moved right with it. He could hear Chloe laughing behind him as The Fras's paw tried to bring the utensil closer. "You want this luv?" The brit laughed as he moved the fork and slowly realized the kitten's eyes followed the movement. So he shifted it left to right, up and down. The Fras looking like a bobble head as the brit played.

"Is he being a meanie Fras?" Chloe giggled as she came up on the other side and started to cover and put the pan of dessert away. Then she plucked the fork from Tuck's fingers and tossed it in the sink. "Come on…bed time we have places to see tomorrow…"

"We do luv?"

"Yeah I found them while you an FDR were out."

"Ok…sounds great luv."

"I love you Mr. Hansen."

He swept her into his arms and she giggled. "Chloe Hansen…my sweet sweet Chlo…I love you too."

**To all my lovely readers I HEART you all. I'm seriously starting to think I post to fast. People favorite and follow knowing I crank out chapters like confetti at a ticker tape parade... Don't get me wrong favorites and follows are awesome, but I want to know what you think. For those who read my other stories they will have similar A/N's So as Riddick would say, stop sitting there all back of the bus and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **

**Hello all my lovely readers. First off I apologize for a non-chapter, but I have some thoughts before I post for this story again. No fear please the story will continue! I'm a little worried though I haven't seen very many reviews and I'm wondering if I need to have some good old action added in... I know I said I didn't want to drag down the tone of the story, so it wouldn't be major bad, but I'm thinking I need to weave some new life into this story if that's ok with y'all. **

**Also I'm thinking of having another jam session of sorts. These are the ideas of who they might cover. **

**Ellie Goulding (really really leaning towards her ^_^) **

**LIGHTS**

**Lil' Boots **

**Ke$ha (for a go at some pop sound lol might have her just do Karaoke for that though) **

**Let me know what you think or if you have any other suggestions for who Pasted On will cover ^_^ I HEART YOU ALL!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so so sorry for the delay in my updates, I've been dealing with some medical issues that will hopefully be dealt with soon. **

**I'm starting to worry and wonder what I must do to garner more than hits on these stories. I know you still read them. All those hits don't come from me *eyes you* So what must I do hmm? Threaten to kill off main characters? It will be hard, but I'm evil I can do it...Go straight George R. R. Martin on your asses. Cause if you have read A Song of Ice and Fire you know he's not afraid to just up and off someone!**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler, things will heat up next chapter! Shout out to my guru and Nymph Naji** ** for your continued lovely comments and support! To all my readers I do HEART YOU ALL!**

**I do not own TMW just my OC and ideas ^_^**

**Warnings: I think you know the drill lol**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Nearly 2 months had passed by… uneventfully. Well if random espionage; including bullet dodges, vehicle chases and Lauren squealing into FDR's blue tooth, one such chase in Beijing, that she was pregnant could be called uneventful that is. Her brother-type had nearly crashed the Ducati, managing to swerve into a narrow ally at the last second. The move was actually strangely fortunate. The hired thugs chasing them missed their turn. Tuck had followed seamlessly, giving a great bellow of laughter as they lost the tail.

Chloe pulled up behind them, how she managed to drive that bike with their level of precision in those stilettos had him salivating almost more than the rest of her outfit. Black silk shorts that flared a little at the bottom hugged her thighs. They split up the side, all the way to her hip, held together with thin laces that showed off smooth skin. Her top was a faint lilac and black brocade, so lite it was almost white. Frog buttoned over her left shoulder and up her throat. There was a cut out in front, making the collar look like a choker and showing off a good, but not completely indecent amount of cleavage over the resulting sweetheart neckline. She removed her helmet and shook her vibrant hair. The burgundy was now almost cherry in hue. The blonde set it off making her look like she had a halo of fire around her. She grinned as Tuck flipped up his visor and his eyes raked her form unabashedly. Knocking down the kick stand she got off the stolen ride, hopped behind Tuck and wrapped her arms around him after replacing her helmet.

Her hands smoothed down her rib cage at the memory. The way they danced together, sparred really, that night. How he held her down long enough to release the ties on her shorts with his teeth. The silk garment hadn't allowed for much under them and from how tight they hugged her they almost acted as boy short panties anyway. She lost her voice that night, having already been fighting allergies and the like. Tuck had relished it, like a hidden badge of pride, that he'd actually made her scream that loud and that often due to his prowess in bed or the shower or the…. The list could go on. She'd sprained her ankle a week later. FDR and Lauren had adopted a puppy and she tripped, chasing it around the yard. Quite embarrassing really, but it had allowed her the time to find their home, to pick out matching tattoos, am bigrams of their names.

She lay on the floor of the empty living room; they had closed on this house merely hours ago. Tuck had had to go back to the office for a meeting, but she had just had to relish in it, even if she was alone. Her blue sun dress shifted around her swaying knees. She couldn't believe this was happening. And even better was the next mission was in Venice. She'd always wanted to go. They'd be leaving in 2 weeks, plenty of time to get situated here. Tomorrow everyone was coming to help with the move. Her band, other agents….everyone and she let loose a giddy squeal of laughter.

"Luv? I got take out! Luv, where are you?" Tuck called as he stepped through the back door.

"In the living room Tuck Tuck", Chloe called softly staying on her back on the floor knees swinging from side to side. She heard him chuckle as he rounded the corner. Her eyes closed as her fingers played over the cream carpet. In an hour or so, FDR and Lauren were stopping over to help them paint. Only a couple of rooms needed to be done, it wouldn't take long.

"Enjoying it luv?" Tuck mused as he crossed to her. He set the food out and she sat up at the smell. She popped a fry into her mouth as she shook her head yes and grinned. His hand, clasped her knee as she fed him a fry then took another for herself. Slowly the hand drew back and forth as she sipped at the tea he brought her.

"I feel kinda bad this whether is brutal and everyone is helping us move…" Chloe lamented. California was warm by nature, but it was August and the temp of late had been a down right swelter. His hand was getting higher, but not high enough as far as she was concerned.

"They'll be ok, we'll just make sure Lauren and anyone else who is heat sensitive is here in the cool, setting up while the rest of us strapping gents load and unload boxes." Tuck smiled. She returned the grin kissing his lips as they finished eating.

There was time before they had to paint and Tuck had had a wicked idea. He opened his to go water and dipped out an ice cube. He held it in his lips as he pushed the meal aside and lifted the dress off. "Tuck…ahh cold! Shiiit" Chloe cried as the melting cube hit her stomach and his tongue followed. He pushed the ice around her skin with his lips then he would lick up the trail. He left the small chunk of ice in her belly button for another one. This time he shifted her panties from her hips and shucked his shirt aside.

He started the cube at her knee after parting her legs and stretching them out. His tongue swirled the cube in slow circles up her skin under his warm lips and slightly cooler breath. The heat combo was distracting and she keened as a slow burn pooled between her thighs. He reached his destination, parting her folds with his fingers to bring the melted ice right over the hardening bundle of nerves hidden there. She swore, loud and long as his lips closed and his tongue made the ice dance around her clit. He then started lapping at her folds when the ice melted. Her toes curled and uncurled in the carpet and she whined her back arching, hips churning in his hands. "God luv…so sexy you are", Tuck groaned, looking up at her.

"Tuck please…I'm so close please I…" Chloe whimpered her hips squirming. He answered her by thrusting his fingers into her heat and wrapping his lips back around the little bundle of nerves. She seized, her orgasm hitting with the force of a monsoon. His tongue kept swirling over her, his fingers pumping as her walls fluttered. She fell again and he sat back, watching her chest pound and water drip from the ice he left at her belly. He pulled off his pants and boxers after closing the blinds, laying down they were out of site, but not standing or sitting. He swopped low, tracing kisses along her abdomen and then licking at the escaped water.

"Christ luv…" Tuck groaned as her own kisses swept his chest. She lowered herself to him, letting out a satisfied purr as her folds and waiting depths teased over his length, but only just. He let her play a little, but then he growled, gripped her hips and yanked down as he canted up. She cried out her hands clenching over his. "Bloody hell…so wet luv…so good." Tuck praised, giving a few shallow thrusts.

"Tuck please…harder, harder." Chloe cried, her hips starting to roll. He shifted over, bringing her leg to his shoulder. She didn't know how she was able to paint that night, much less move in general. Maybe it was the drive to be ready for the move tomorrow. Maybe it was the way Tuck and FDR joined her and Laur's paint war. FDR helping her get the blonde, Tuck assisting Lauren with smearing a roll of paint from her ankle to thigh. Whatever it was, the painting got done. Leaving time to enjoy the new back yard as the day started to cool if only a little.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Laur, girl put that down, let the guys handle the boxes", Chloe called as the blonde walked by with a box marked *kitchen*. She had already been packed for a week, living exclusively at Tuck's until the close and move was complete, The Fras was at Nana's and they would pick her up after the engagement party tomorrow. This was stuff from Tuck's apartment.

"I'll take that! Thank you!" FDR chirped, breezing buy, taking the box and continuing on after giving the blonde a kiss. She scoffed and he looked back with a wink and a grin.

Chloe looked over to see Tuck hefting a chair from his living room. His muscles straining, his brow furrowed in concentration and she licked her lips. "Come on Laur let's get to the house. I'm sure Justin and Vic got my boxes from storage already."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

About an hour into arranging the spare bedroom Vic and Justin got a phone call. A minute later they rushed her, taking turns picking her up and spinning her around. "What? Guys talk to me." Chloe laughed mid spin.

"That was Jack; Blarney is having a grand re-opening. They want us to headline angel!" Justin explained and she shrieked so loud FDR, Sanders, and Tuck rushed in. she turned to them with a huge grin as Vic set her down.

"What? a bug? A spider? A mouse? What do I need to kill?" FDR crowed, excited to prove his manliness. Chloe couldn't help it when she broke down in giggles.

"Oh my boys its great!" Chloe burbled, running to Tuck and vaulting into his arms.

"Well I'm glad for that luv, but I don't know what *it* is", Tuck laughed as he held her. He seriously contemplated kicking everyone out and slamming her into the wall, ripping her jean cut offs away and….

"Blarney is re-opening, Jack wants us to headline the event…Oh gosh we'll need to practice, who do we cover?" Chloe babbled before Lauren rushed in and demanded to know what was going on. They filled her in and she squealed hugging her friend even as Tuck still held her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were all in the driveway nursing drinks as Justin crooned songs from **Passion Pit **and **Two Door Cinema Club.** Chloe would sing along on the group parts and Vic was pretending up turned buckets were drums as Macai and Justin kept rhythm on their guitars. "You guys that was awesome!" Chloe cheered as they finished up **Cigarettes in the Theatre. **Tuck had agreed to turn the garage into a 'jam session' space. Neither minded parking outside. Anyone not in the band was seated in a circle of lawn chairs on the black top.

"What next?...Oh I know Sleepyhead?" Vic offered.

"I love that song, but no…you want me to do the high voice right?"

"Come on angel please?" Justin goaded with a bat of his eyelashes.

"I sound like a deranged chipmunk on acid…no"

"Oh now I gotta hear this!" FDR blurted adding to Justin's puppy dog look.

"Ugh fine, but you laugh I will hurt you", Chloe sighed.

"Hey I sound like someone has my balls in a vice grip!" Justin lamented. "Gosh why do I love this song, oh right my solo is wicked!"

"Let's just get this done…"

"Oh hush you know you love this song", Macai chided as he hooked her mic into the machine Lex would warp her voice with.

For the first few lines it was just her until Lex gave a thumbs up and Vic broke in with a pounding beat. She got everyone to start clapping with her as Justin's voice broke through. The guitarist couldn't help his enthusiasm as he had his solo as Macai had taken up residence on the keyboard. They played till they had to stop due to community laws about noise and after packing up and shutting the garage door Tuck carried her inside.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I've wanted to do this all day", Tuck admitted as he fell to the couch with her astride him. He pushed his hands into her hair as her lips fell to his. "Welcome home Mrs. Hansen."

"Mmm say it again…" Chloe groaned, rocking into him.

He whispered the name in her ear as he nibbled at the lobe and she gasped. Suddenly she got up, turned to close the blinds and sauntered back to him. She let her cut off jean shorts fall to the floor along with her panties before crawling back over him. They kissed for a little while longer, his hand slowly trailing from her hip to slide between her thighs.

His thumb started to lazily circle her clit as his fingers pushed inside and her hips started to grind against his hand. Her fingers clenched in his hair as his free hand lifted her shirt off. "Love you my naughty girl", Tuck growled as she swore when her first orgasm hit. She lifted enough for him to get his pants off, her hands sliding along his chest as he removed his shirt. "I want to be in you luv", He admitted as she felt into his boxers.

"Take me Tuck", Chloe groaned as she guided him to her entrance and hovered over him. She let him slip inside, but only just, teasing him with the roll of her hips and long kisses as she sank inch by agonizing inch till he was fully seated in the depths of her wet heat. She braced a hand behind his neck angled back and swiveled her hips in his hands. Her mouth fell open and her back arched as she repeated the motion and it was all he could do to let her work him at her own pace.

Suddenly she came down hard and his control snapped. He gripped her hips and bucked, helping her work against his upstroke. "God luv, the way you ride", Tuck groaned and she cried out for more as his head ducked to her breasts. "Anything you want my naughty girl." His fingers gripped as he moved, helping her come down harder. She cried out as she fell for the second time, it wasn't till the fourth that he followed her as she slumped against his shoulder, panting against his neck as he carried her to their bed room.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I'm glad Nana let me make something", Chloe stated as she watched Tuck button up his shirt before pulling the charcoal gray sweater over it.

"I think she knew you would have made the brownies anyway luv." The brit laughed, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"What I had to test out the new kitchen didn't I?" Chloe retorted and he just laughed. She was dressed in an easy flowing cotton white skirt with a baby blue tank top. Simple sandals and light jewelry. She was thankful the weather had cooled off some and as they headed to Nana's for the party she felt completely content. When was the other shoe going to drop?

**...**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW They makes me so happy ^_^ **


	21. A matter of most import

**I'd like to start by saying, *sigh* I had a stroke, yes I mean the medical kind... Now that I have your attention, please read on and I might just explain...**

**Schuneko**

**Hello my lovely readers I just wanted to take time to say thank you. I don't think the English language possesses the proper words to tell you how much you're support and love of these stories and their characters means to me. I really do HEART YOU ALL. And if I could present you with cookies or other baked goods believe you me I would. I feel like you all are friends and for that reason I feel compelled to explain the sluggishness of my posts. ****From birth I have had a rare syndrome, the kind of rare that has me knowing more from internet searches than they (my doctors) do. Starting last summer complications arose and gradually got worse. (so only a stroke because they don't know what else to call it... I have the symptoms of a stroke) Needless to say I have a lot on my mind, a right hand that is at half capacity at best and it doesn't make for the ease and inspiration to write, I used to have. I am in NO way abandoning any stories. It just may take a little bit longer between posts…**

**I'd also like to add that it is not my intention to scare the crap out of anyone. I'm a trooper and I have no problem talking about this, but its place is not in an A/N. So feel free to pm me if you wish.**

**And PLZ PLZ keep up the REVIEWS on any and all stories. It's one of the few things that actually makes me smile nowadays…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Again I'd like to say thanks for the love and support. ^_^**

**I do not own TMW :_:**

**Warnings: You know the drill **

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Nana hadn't left them for much longer than a few stolen kisses in the kitchen, but she didn't mind. She wished her foster parents could see this. She had been lucky enough to find a home that wanted to keep her. Despite having to let her go at 18 she had bonded with Sara and Josiah, she'd even been close with their real son, Thaddeus. They had stayed in contact until Blake had forced her to cut all ties so she was his alone. Her fists clenched at the memory, but that was over…he was dead, gone, wasn't he? Lauren breezed by and she couldn't help the smile at her swelling tummy and over all glow.

"Hey Chlo, you look upset…spill it!"

"What? Oh sorry, just…old demons." Chloe murmured, taking a slow sip from the champagne flute she carried.

"Well it just so happens I have something that will make you feel better. Follow meh." Lauren grinned, taking Chloe's hand. The blonde marched her through half the house to the entertainment room. FDR and Tuck stood waiting with triumphant smiles as she stopped at the doorway behind her friend.

"What did you do?" Chloe inquired giving Tuck a weird look.

"In spirit of the night I thought I'd give you a little engagement present luv."

"Again, what did you do?" Chloe reiterated, this time focusing on FDR. Her brother-type just grinned wider and went to pull her into the room and sit her on an ottoman in front of a massive computer monitor. "Seriously someone tell me or…" *ping*

"Hey mom it's Lilith!"

Chloe's eyes whipped down to the monitor to see none other than her stepbrother Thaddeus looking at her with an easy grin. He was older a young man, but that sandy colored hair and those warm green eyes…it was him. "Th-th-Thad!" She whispered in shock, her hand covering her mouth as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Hey sis…long time."

She flicked her eyes away for just a moment to see Tuck smiling at her before going back to the screen. She was almost sure this must be a dream, a long and perfect dream and she'd wake up naked and bruised alone on her mattress waiting for death to take her from the nightmare of life. "Long too long…" Chloe murmured and she could tell from his look he'd expected her reaction. Black hair covered the camera and Thad moved over to let his mother and father sit down. "Sara? Josiah?"

"Oh hush now Lilith you call us mom and dad got it?" Josiah Pallard, a hard-working man of 58 chided.

"Dear its Chloe now remember? No need to remind her of what was." Sara corrected adding, "Sorry baby girl you know how forgetful Jo can be."

Chloe was laughing, crying and laughing. All these years, even the few spent not speaking and Sara still called her, baby girl. "You moved…how…how did they find you?"

"You've got yerself a resourceful young man." Josiah laughed and Chloe looked up to Tuck again.

"And I might have pulled your file", FDR chimed in.

"Why does that, not surprise me?" Lauren snorted and everyone shared a little laugh.

Chloe turned back to the screen. "I've missed you so much, yes even you Thad." She smiled as her stepbrother chuckled. They continued to chat for a couple minutes and she nearly squealed when she found out they were planning on coming to the wedding. Sara had been adamant on Josiah needing to give her baby girl away. They had planned a small destination wedding, with a larger party after for those that couldn't make it. Thad joined in when she told him FDR had filled in as her brother in his place. Telling the room he was going to beat the agent in the imposed 'best brother' competition.

"Good luck kid I hope you bring you're A game." FDR grinned, to which everyone laughed.

After promising to talk again soon the session ended and Chloe leapt up to throw her arms around Tuck. She then turned to FDR, "Thank you that just…thank you." He shook his head as Nana came to find them.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

After another half hour of mingling her band had set up and Justin tapped the mic gaining everyone's attention. "First off I'd like to thank Mrs. Foster for having us."

"For land sakes son call me Nana!" The older woman called earning a laugh from the crowd.

Justin beamed, "Thank you for having us Nana…Now, congratulations Tuck and Chloe!"

"Here! Here!" Vic hollered into his mic and everyone cheered. Chloe lit up as FDR whistled and Tuck grinned.

"I know Chloe loves this song and Tuck requested it I hope you all enjoy." Justin intoned before starting the opening bars of **Jason Mraz: I Won't Give Up.**

In his arms she felt light and free, her skirt swirling as they danced. The band played another favorite by the same artist. **Women I Love**. A few more songs played before Justin called her to the stage and she pulled Tuck up with her. He sat on the chair she motioned him to with an amused albeit questioning expression.

"Get off the stage enjoy your party!"

"Lex I know that was you!" Chloe called into the mic she now held, making everyone laugh. "I want to thank everyone for this wonderful party." She exclaimed and everyone clapped again as the piano started playing.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those that can easily hide", Chloe started to sing, almost conversationally to a bemused Tuck. "I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

"You just did!" FDR called with a laugh. Everyone chuckled and he was suddenly afraid Chloe would lose the moment, but she just agreed and went right along.

"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do…see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue." Chloe crooned as she paced lazily behind Tuck, rubbing a hand in his hair. "Anyway the thing is…what I really mean…" She sang, coming around to face him. "Your eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Her hand trailed his cheek as she went into the chorus. She could almost swear she could hear the crowd, 'awww', but she just smiled.

"I love you", Tuck murmured as she came closer. Her eyes twinkled and he knew she heard him. He kissed her palm and she was suddenly thoughtful.

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show. I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do." Chloe lamented, pounding a hand to her heart. "My gift is my song and this one's for you. Oh ooooh Oh oah oh Oooh."

Her voice started rising and she started spinning before going into the last chorus. Pointing at Tuck and crooning, "You can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words." She sat in his lap uncaring that everyone whistled and hollered. "How wonderful life is now you're in the world."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He carried her to their new bedroom, the smell of country flowers and good champagne clinging to them as they moved. "Mmm thank you for my gift", Chloe murmured in his ear. Her hands clung to him, fingers trailing and teasing his hair line.

"And thank you for mine luv", Tuck replied, they passed by a spare room they liked for a nursery and he bent down as her face fell. "Soon enough luv", He promised and continued on to the bedroom. He was waiting for her when she stepped out in a red and black bra and panty set with thigh high patent leather boots. A black kimono robe covered the ensemble and she held a black and white feather crop.

She walked by him and pushed so he sat, trailing the feathers along his chin. He started to say something and she pushed his mouth shut with the crop while shaking her head. She turned then and went to put on a soft grinding beat. Chloe danced a little, turning back to him. She ran the crop down the buttons of his shirt and he understood. Her hips shook and swayed as he took his shirt off. He grinned as she offered him the belt of her robe, dancing the entire time. There was a soft rustle as it hit the floor and his breath stalled. Feathers trailed his chest as she leaned down and caught his lips.

He watched as she pulled away to continue her dance. She stripped for him and soon she was left in just a garter belt and the boots. Tuck couldn't take it anymore and when she walked close again he stood and turned her to the bed. Her palms splayed at first, fingers clenching when his slid into her. He set up a steady pace, his thumb swiping over her clit.

She moaned long and low when he kicked her legs apart and sheathed himself in her. They hadn't said a word past the occasional moans or groans, but it was almost more arousing that way. The silence of his concentration and control was a drug as he drove her higher. Chloe screamed his name into the mattress as she fell hard, bringing him with her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They had been in Venice for a week. This mission going as all of them usually did. Week 1, recon, week 2, contact, and week 3 was go time. They were at the second enoteche, she had a glass of franciacorta and FDR had a glass of Amarone. How Tuck had gotten relegated to the ops van she wasn't sure, but she didn't think much on it. Her soft peach sundress was the perfect mix of easygoing and dressed up, paired with soft leather sandals and red lacquered toe nails. He was standing in his typical wide leg stance surveying the crowd.

The owner of the enoteche approached and they made introductions. FDR spoke fluent Italian. She spoke a little, she was fluent in Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, and Hindi, but not Italian. Chloe tittered appropriately when the man kissed her hand and alerted FDR she'd seen their target, Keeler Thomas. "I'm going in", she informed Tuck as the man left. She switched her white for a red and lamented that she was about to ruin this dress. The bump was perfect and he apologized smoothly. There was something eerily familiar about his voice. "Gigi Remington", Chloe introduced and he took her hand with a smile. Warning bells started going off in her head.

"Keeler Thomas", he replied. He removed his sunglasses and she stumbled back.

"Blake!?"

**OMG evil cliff! Haven't had one of those in a while have we? lol PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**P.S. Shameless bit of promotion. I started a new story in this (TMW) category called Adventures of a Hardy Nature. My first try at writing in 2nd person. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Tell me what you think I'm kinda nervous about it's reception... My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


End file.
